Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting
by Master Fan Reader
Summary: It's December and Mabel's got two goals for the holiday month, discover how her parents met and set Dipper up with Wendy. Will she, or will she not succeed? How will she accomplish either of these goals? Who knows. Rated T for minor mentions of sex.
1. Chapter 1

**Before we begin I just wanted to let you all know that this story is not linked to my other Gravity Falls stories. Meaning that it does not take place in an alternate version of the series. Everything that has happened in the actual show, (from both seasons 1 and 2), is, in fact, true in this story.**

 **F.Y.I. this story was done as a request for fellow FanFiction member, retro mania. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sunday, November 25** **th** **, 2012**

It has been a few months since the whole Wierdmageddon incident, and everyone has finally settled back into their regular lives. Well, for what you call normal in Gravity Falls. However, since Dipper and Mabel lived in California, they were unaffected by the supernaturalities of the town. But that didn't mean they weren't up to date on what was going on there.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold it. Back up. How the hell did Thompson get attacked by gnomes?" Dipper asked Wendy via Skype. The two of them had kept in touch ever since Dipper went back to Piedmont through letters, emails, phone calls, texting, and of course Skype.

"Yeah, I told the gang about the time you and Mabel 'encountered' the gnomes at the beginning of summer," Wendy explained. "Robbie, of course, dared Thompson into going to their hiding spot dressed as a woman. They were pissed off when they found out that Thompson was actually a dude. Ha, ha, ha, ha. Oh man, that was funnier than the time he got chased by those security guards at the Woodstick festival."

"Ha, ha, ha," Dipper laughed back. "Yeah, that sounds funny. Did you, or any of the gang get a recording of it on your phone?"

"Type up 'Dude gets attacked by Crazy Gnomes' on YouTube. Tambry just posted a video of the whole thing." Wendy replied, still thinking about the video.

"Awesome."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Mabel was eavesdropping on their conversation by peeking through Dipper's bedroom door. She'd been doing this pretty much every single time that they had a Skype chat while she was around. Deep down, she knew that there was still the spark of romance waiting to ignite into the flame of true love, and she wanted to be there when it caught fire. So far Mabel could clearly see this happening as both Dipper and Wendy staring at each other lovingly, but with a layer of awkwardness surrounding them.

"Anywho, I really should get going. Gotta get some homework done before dinner," Dipper said. Breaking the silence, which Mabel found disappointing.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too. The gang and I are going to meet up with the gang soon," Wendy agreed. "I'll chat with you tomorrow. Same time?"

"Absolutely. See you then," Dipper responded while smirking, (without realizing it).

"See you," Wendy said, (also smirking), before signing off.

Immediately after they were done, Mabel decided to go downstairs before Dipper caught onto her.

When she got to the kitchen, she found her dad, Sherman Pines Jr, preparing dinner, while her mother, Sheryl Stone Pines, was sitting at the table patting Waddles, not caring at all that the pig was chewing on a table leg. Seeing the way her mother was bonding with pet made her so happy.

At first neither of her parents liked the idea of having a pet pig, but eventually, Waddles grew on them. Sheryl especially liked how he was the only one to enjoy her cooking, **"F.Y.I. she somehow burns everything she cooks"**. Soon they came to accept Waddles as a part of the family. They even got Waddles a collar, his own pet bed, and even a pig license for Mabel so that she could legally keep him.

"What have you been up to Mabel?" Sheryl asked, taking notice as her daughter took a seat next to her.

"Oh, you know the usual stuff. Hanging out in my room. Doing fun stuff. Secretly watching as Dipper gets closer and closer to achieving true love. You know," Mabel replied. Not realizing that she'd confessed to spying on Dipper, again.

"Mabel," Sherman called out from the other end of the kitchen, not turning around as he continued to cook. "How many times have I told you not to spy on your brother? It's a violation of his privacy. Besides you've been saying that for years and it hasn't happened."

"But I'm serious" Mabel defended. "I swear I saw him and Wendy staring at each other lovingly. C'mon mom you gotta believe me."

"Don't listen to her honey. The last time she said she saw true love happening, we almost got sued."

"Hmm. Well staring lovingly at someone is the definite sign of true love," Sheryl replied. Agreeing with her daughter. "I mean think about it honey, we did that a lot after we started dating and look where we are now?"

"Oh yeah. Hmm, reminds me of when we first met. Remember?" Sherman asked his wife in a flirtatious tone.

"Oooooh I remember," Sheryl responded in an equally flirtatious tone. "That's one night I'll never forget."

"How did you two meet anyway?" Mabel asked curiously. "Ooh, ooh was it at a dance? A romantic themed one? I bet it was."

"Well… um… you see…" Sheryl stuttered. Trying how best to describe to her daughter how she and her husband had met, (but failing miserably).

"Hon, could you get the dishes out?" Sherman interrupted in a desperate attempt to change the subject. "Dinner's just about ready. Speaking of. DIPPER! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! IT'S DINNER TIME!"

"COMING!"

Despite their attempt, Mabel wasn't done. "Wait, what about…"

"That's a story for another time sweetheart," Sherman interrupted. Turning around as he continued talking. "Right now let's just focus on my famous cheese-loaf."

"YES!" Mabel cheered. Her attention being completely drawn towards the food.

* * *

Halfway through a surprisingly quite dinner, Sheryl decided to spice things up a little.

"So Dipper I hear that you've been spending a lot of time chatting with that lumberjack girl from Gravity Falls lately."

"Have you now," Dipper responded while giving Mabel a deathly glare. Knowing that she was the one probably responsible how their mom knew of this. Unbeknownst Mabel, Dipper did, in fact, know about her constant spying on him. He didn't bother to bring it up to her because he knew she wouldn't stop. Besides as their father had told them, curiosity always killed the cat. But at the moment he was starting to regret not dealing with the issue himself.

"Augh I'm starting to regret not buying a Mabel proof security system for my room," Dipper said to himself. "Man I really need to talk to her about this. Or better yet, get my room Mabel-proofed. Na, that'd cost too much."

"So what's she like? How's she doing? What about her family, how are they?"

"Well, um," Dipper began, feeling pretty awkward at the moment. "Wendy's an exciting, adventurous, and overall pretty awesome person. She's currently working at the Mystery Shack. Also, with winter break starting this Friday, she's enjoying all the free time she can before spending the rest of the month apocalypse training with her father, and three younger brothers."

"Wait I thought Winter break didn't start for another two weeks." Sherman chimed in. "And what's this about apocalypse training?"

"Actually," Dipper explained, "in Gravity Falls, winter break starts at the beginning of December. Apparently, a bunch of students threatened to destroy the school superintendent's prized car if he didn't increase their winter break. As for the apocalypse thing, well her family doesn't celebrate Christmas for some reason. Instead, they spend all of the winter breaks preparing for the apocalypse. During this time they have no contact with anyone outside their home, use of any sort of technology is forbidden, they constantly set up traps to capture anything that could be a threat or food, and a bunch of other stuff."

"Does she enjoy it?" Sheryl asked.

"It actually sounds kind of cool. Though Wendy's kind of been a getting a bit tired of it, which she's expressed to all of her closest friends. Just whatever you do don't tell her father. He can be a bit temperamental."

"Not to worry son. Our lips are sealed," Sherman said assuringly.

"Agreed," Sheryl added in. "Though it's too bad that Wendy can't enjoy the holidays."

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we invite Wendy to stay with us for the holidays," Mabel suggested. "That way she can celebrate Christmas while avoiding having to do her family's end of the world thing, and allow Dipper," nudges his shoulder at this point, "to get some along time with her."

This resulted in Dipper spitting out the water he'd just been drinking.

"MABEL!" Dipper screamed.

"What? We all know you two are in love."

"First off, Wendy and I are not in love. We are just friends. Secondly, true Wendy's getting tired of apocalypse training. But that doesn't mean she wants to come all the way out to a town she's never seen to spend a month with a family who she's only had interaction with three-fifths of. Thirdly, I highly doubt mom and dad will…"

"It's alright with me," Sheryl stated. "Dear?"

"As long as her dad is okay with it. Then I'm good. Besides, we renovated the basement during the summer so now we have two guest rooms, (plus my man cave). Meaning we have plenty of room."

"Bu… but … but," Dipper stammered.

"It's settled then. Wendy can come and stay in one of our guest rooms for the holidays," Sheryl declared. "Dipper you'll invite Wendy during you're next talk with her, and let us know as soon as possible what her answer is."

After that, everyone returned to eating, with Dipper having lost any voice in the previous discussion.

* * *

"Hey Dipper," Mabel called to her brother, the latter of whom was just coming out of the bathroom, ready for some reading before bed. Though despite looking forward to this, that didn't mean he was over Mabel's interference with his life at dinner. Which he had no problem showing in the tone of voice that he used to respond to his sister.

"Yeah, Mabel?" He asked annoyingly.

"Early today, before dinner. Mom and dad were saying how they remembered when they first met. But when I asked how it happened, they completely changed the subject. As if it's some sort of big secret."

"Maybe it is Mabel. So what?"

"So what? Dipper this a mystery. We're the mystery twins. It's our job to solve this mystery and find out why our parents are keeping it hidden from us."

"Augh. Okay Mabel, let me just say that there's probably a good reason for why they aren't telling us how they met. It's probably something not meant for new teenagers, (like ourselves), to hear. Chances are, they'll tell us the whole story once we're a bit older. Oh and also, when it comes to people's personal lives, STAY OUT OF THEM!"

"Sheesh. What's your problem?"

"Oh my, for cheese sakes. First, you've been peeping in my conversations with Wendy..."

"I have not," Mabel said in an attempted to defend herself.

"Yes, you have. I've known all about how you've been spying on me and Wendy since September. I know this since you aren't the best at stealth and the reason why I didn't say anything about it because it wasn't affecting things between me and Wendy. But then you go and tell mom and dad all about it. Claiming that I still have a crush on Wendy, (which I can assure you, has been dead for months). Then on top of all that, you suggest inviting her over as if we're dating and it's time for her to meet her 'boyfriends' family. Seriously Mabel, just please try not to play matchmaker if Wendy decides to come over?"

"Don't worry bro-bro. I'll be on my best behaviour."

"That's what i'm worried about," Dipper said before going to his bedroom.

* * *

Laying down in her bed, cuddle up to Waddles, Mabel couldn't help but think of what had gone on that day; and what her plans were for dealing with all of it.

"Mark my words Waddles," Mabel whispered to her pig. "By the end of December, I'm going to discover how mom and dad first met. Plus get Dipper and Wendy to hook up. It's matchmaking time.

 **End of Chapter 1**

* * *

 **Okay, so it appears there's going to be two plots in this story. Not something I've ever planned on, but I like the idea. Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, especially retro mania. Please feel free to leave any reviews you have on this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gravity Falls: Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Piedmont - Monday afternoon, November 26** **th** **, 2012**

"So yeah if you want, you could come on down to Piedmont for the December break instead of having to do apocalypse training. We've got plenty of room. Not to mention you could do some exploring in a whole new place," Dipper explained.

During his latest skype chat with Wendy, Dipper, reluctantly remembered to invite her to stay with him for the holidays. Deep down, he was preparing himself for the embarrassment he already felt right now; while also expecting Wendy to awkwardly reject his offer.

"Sure I'd love to come," Wendy responded.

"You'll what?" Dipper asked, surprised by her answer.

"Yeah, I'm a bit tired of my dad's 'End of the World' training. Besides, I think I can convince him to let me go, seeing as how I was the only member of the family to avoid being turned into stone by Bill during Wierdmageddon. Which makes me more than prepared if the apocalypse ever decides to happen, again."

"That's… that's awesome." Dipper said. Suddenly becoming excited at the idea of Wendy coming over.

"Plus it'll allow for us the two of to spend some more time together," Wendy added in. Though she immediately blushed after realizing what she just said. "I mean the three of us. You know, me, you, and Mabel."

"Yeah, um, I get what you mean. The three of us, (which includes Mabel)," Dipper replied, also blushing awkwardly.

"So yeah I'll tell my parents that you're coming," Dipper said in an attempt to smooth things out. "And we'll have one of the guest rooms ready for when you arrive."

"Cool," Wendy replied. "I'll let my dad know about it, start packing, and buy a bus ticket so that I can get to Piedmont by say Saturday?"

"Perfect! We'll meet you at the bus stop."

"Thanks. I look forward to seeing you then."

"Same here."

The two of them spent another couple of minutes just, (without realizing it), staring at each other with the same loving gaze that they'd been one another lately. It wasn't till Wendy's phone vibrated that they snapped out of it.

"Oh shoot," Wendy said as she looked at her phone. "I gotta get going. Tambry's throwing a 'Pre Winter Break' party at her place. See later."

"Yeah see ya."

Once the screen was off, Mabel popped into the room.

"I smell future nieces and nephews," she chirped.

"AUGH MABEL!" Dipper shouted angrily. "We're too young. Oh and like I told you last night, WE'RE NOT DATING!"

"Pssssh. Calm down, Bro. Just embrace the love while I go tell mom and dad about how they're finally going to meet their future daughter-in-law," Mabel said before running out of the room.

"What? No, wait, MABEL!" Dipper hollered as he pursued his sister.

* * *

 **Gravity Falls – Tuesday Evening Night, November 27** **th** **, 2012**

"You're spending the break with Dr. Funtimes?" Nate asked. "Wow, that's huge."

Wendy and the gang were all hanging out in Thompson's garage when she decided to mention to them about her plans to spend the winter holiday's with Dipper and his family. For some reason, they all thought that this was her way of saying that she and Dipper were hooking up.

"With the Pines family. This includes Dipper, Mabel, their parents, and maybe a few other relatives, I'm not sure. There is nothing romantic about it."

"I don't know. You two always did seem pretty close back when the little dude was hanging out with us during the summer," Lee pointed out.

"Yeah. Even when you were dating Robbie," Thompson added. Which got him a big old punch on the shoulder from Robbie. **"Obviously."**

"Ouch! That hurt."

"Shut up Thompson," Robbie said in response.

"Both of you shut up!" Wendy screamed, thus ending the little fight between the two guys.

"Listen. There's nothing going on between me and Dipper. I'm just going to stay over at his place in order to get away from my crazy family. Don't get me wrong, I do love them, but they can get a bit difficult to live with, especially when confined to a small cottage for a month. I just need to get away, blow some steam, and hang out with some friends for a while without the stress of family, work, or school."

"Why don't you just stay with one of us?" Tambry offered.

"Because my dad would never let me spend the month hanging out with people he knows will just be vandalizing stuff, and pissing off the cops. No offence."

"Eh, none taken. We do this sort of thing all the time," Nate said.

"Yeah, I planned on doing some major vandalism this winter break," Robbie agreed. "I even ordered these sweet new paint grenades to throw at people's cars, particularly the cops."

This caused Wendy to giggle, "Do me a favour and post some pictures of it online."

"Sure. I bet your 'boyfriend' would love to see them too," Robbie teased. "Ah ha, ha."

Of course, Wendy punched Robbie hard on the shoulder in response.

"OWCH!"

"Anyways," Wendy continued. "My dad approves of me staying with Dipper since he's way more mature and responsible than most teens his age. Plus, unlike his uncle Stan, his parents aren't lying, backstabbing criminals. So, to him, the chances of me doing anything, well 'crazily illegal' aren't as high there with the Pines as they are here with you guys. Still no offence."

"Uh, he does know that when it comes to you, those chances are always very high, right?" Thompson asked.

"Yeah well, he doesn't know me as well as he thinks."

In all honesty, Wendy wasn't as close with her father as it seemed. Manly Dan was pretty much the stereotypical brut type of father who preferred his sons over his daughter. That's not to say that he doesn't love Wendy, but he just doesn't' spend as much time hanging out with her as he does with his three sons. Another reason why Wendy wanted to go to Piedmont for the holiday's as it gave her the chance to spend time with people, (besides Soos, Tambry, Nate, Lee, Robbie, and Thompson), who truly knew her.

"I can totally relate," Robbie stated. "But enough talk about the Pines family. Let's get the hell out of this cruddy garage and go to Yumberjacks, I'm starving."

"Ditto," Tambry said in agreement, which was immediately followed by the rest of the gang voicing out their desire for food.

With that being settled, and everyone seeming to finally lay off the whole 'Wendy x Dipper' thing, as they all got in Thompson's minivan, heading off towards Yumberjack for some good old fast food.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Piedmont**

Piedmont, a town that, unlike Gravity Falls, was completely normal and supernatural-free. Well, that's what you would expect. But the supernatural is everywhere, and most can't see it. An example of this being right behind some footwear store, where a brown-haired man suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Checking to make sure the coast was clear, the man pressed a button on the device he wore on his wrist, changing his outfit from a light grey jumpsuit and white boots into a black hoodie with ripped jeans, and muddy sneakers. The man then pressed another button on his wrist device and spoke into it.

"This is time traveller Blandin. I've arrived in Piedmont, November 2012 as planned. I shall report in when the mission is complete."

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Oh, I wonder what Blendin has to do with this story. Well, I guess we'll just have to wait until I write the next chapter.**

 **Speaking of, the next one might not be out as soon as the first two. The reason being that I'm going to Hal-Con this weekend and won't be back till Sunday afternoon. Meaning that I won't get much time on the weekend to work on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just so you all know, I know that this is technically gearing up to be a holiday sort of story, even though it's only November. The reason for this being that I sort of wanted to do a holiday-themed story, but at around this time, my writing isn't as fast as it is during the spring, (or at least that's how it was around this time last year), so I wanted to make sure I got some holiday chapter's done by Christmas.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Piedmont, Saturday, December 1** **st** **, 2012**

It was eight in the morning when the Pines family were standing at the bus stop, waiting for their guest to arrive. And boy was Dipper nervous.

"Though why should I be?" He asked himself. "I mean sure this is the first time in three months that I've seen Wendy in person. Despite Mabel's claims of the two of us having a romantic attraction for one another, we're just friends, best friends to be exact."

"Psss, Dipper," Mabel said, interrupting her brother's train of thought. "When Wendy gets off the bus, give her these." She said before handing him a bouquet of flowers, (roses to be exact).

"Mabel!" Dipper shouted while, at the same time, throwing the roses away.

"What? Roses are like the most romantic items there are," Mabel pointed out.

"Ugh. I told you a hundred times, Wendy and I are just friends."

The two of them began arguing. Unbeknownst to them, a bus pulled up at this time and out came an all too familiar red head.

"Dipper! Mabel!" Wendy called out. Drawing the twins away from their argument towards the lumberjack girl standing at the bus entrance.

"Wendy!" They both said in unison before running over towards their friend, who in turn also-ran to meet up with them.

"It's so good to see you, Wendy," Mabel burst out.

"Yeah it feels like forever since we left Gravity Falls," Dipper added in.

"I know right?" Wendy agreed. "I mean sure we chatted a bit online, but it's not the same as talking to someone in person."

"Amen," the twins said simultaneously.

"Eh hem!" came a cough from behind the twins.

Turning their attention from each other, the three of them saw the twins' father looking at them impatiently. Their mother stood beside her husband, though she had a softer appearance than him.

"Hon," Sheryl said while giving her husband the look.

"What?" Sherman asked. His tone turning from stern to innocent. "I didn't come all the way out here early in the morning just so that I could get ignored by my kids and their friend."

"Well next time wait a little longer and let the kids bring you into the fold when they're ready," Sheryl scolded before turning her attention to Wendy. "Hello there. I'm Sheryl Stone Pines, Dipper and Mabel's mother. This," points her thumb at Sherman, "is my husband, Sherman Pines Jr, (aka my kid's father). It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Sherman and I have heard so much about you, especially from Dipper."

"MOM!"

"Heh, heh," Wendy chuckled awkwardly, while also giving out a blush matching her mood. "Did you now?"

"Yes. From what he, along with Mabel, have been saying, you're very close with them, especially Dipper. You even exchanged hats when he and Mabel left."

Wendy couldn't help up look up at the blue and white ball cap she wore, then down at the old lumberjack hat that Dipper had on his head. It sure brought back some memories.

"Heh, heh. Yeah well, we saw quite a bit of action during the summer. It was the most bizarre, and definitely, best summer of my life."

"Coincidentally, that's how the twins summarised the summer. Heck, they're hoping to go back to Gravity Falls next year."

"That'd be awesome," Wendy burst out, not realizing just how excited she sounded.

"Well that's good to hear," Sherman chimed in as he had his eyes fixed on his phone. "But we really need to get going. There's a documentary about computers on the 'Revived History Channel' soon and I don't wanna miss it. Dipper, Mabel grab Wendy's bags and take them to the car."

Within a few minutes the Pines, (plus Wendy), were all inside the Pine Wagon, **"the nickname for their car"** , heading towards the Pines residence.

* * *

 **Saturday, December 8** **th**

It had been a week since Wendy arrived in Piedmont. During which Dipper and Mabel were a bit occupied with school, (since their break didn't start till December 10th), so Wendy spent that time exploring the town, and hanging out with Sheryl, (who Wendy learned was definitely were Mabel inherited all her matchmaking traits from). Though when Dipper and Mabel weren't at school, they spent their time hanging out with Wendy.

It was during that time that Mabel would attempt to leave Dipper and Wendy along in order to get the two to hook up. She even "accidentally" pushed and locked them in her mother's shoe closest on multiple attempts to get them to make out, all of which failed.

But they were showing signs of a romance about to blossom. Especially at this very moment as the two of them were sitting in Dipper's room while the young teen explained his new theory.

"So it's logical to assume that Santa is capable of shrinking all of the presents he delivers down to microscopic size in order to fit them all onto one sleigh."

This amused Wendy a bit. Here Dipper Pines, (the world's youngest detective), was trying to unlock the secrets of Santa Claus. For some weird reason that Wendy couldn't explain, she always felt herself feeling happy whenever she watched Dipper getting himself involved in these bizarre mysteries that most never bothered to look into.

"Ha, ha, ha," Wendy laughed.

"Um did I say something?" Dipper asked.

"Sorry, it's just that after everything that happened last summer, you're still chasing after the most ridiculous things. Seriously, Santa Claus!?"

"Yeah, um well, this is only a December project," Dipper said defensively. "Throughout the year I've been looking into all sorts of mysterious sightings, comparing them in order to determine any sort of link they may have."

"Pffffff, like I said, you haven't changed a bit."

"Well from all our video chats throughout the fall, you haven't changed much yourself," Dipper combated but in a more humorous sounding tone.

"Oh is that so," Wendy responded with a similar tone in her voice as Dipper.

They didn't know when, but one moment they were playfully arguing, the next their faces were just inches away from one another till.

"GUYS!" Mable burst into the room causing the two teens to awkwardly back away from each other.

"You're not going to believe this, hey wait a minute," Mabel said, suddenly taking notice of how her brother and friend were acting. "What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!" they both responded.

"Oh really?" Mabel asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"What do you want Mabel?" An annoyed Dipper asked.

"Oh right," Mabel said having completely forgotten about what had just happened with Dipper and Wendy as she focused on why she came in the room in the first place.

"Well, I called Grampa earlier to ask if he knew how Mom and Dad met…"

"Ugh, Mabel. I told you to lay off that," Dipper complained. "The answer to that will be revealed to us when the time is right. So don't go snooping around."

"Pfff, you're one to talk Mr. Mystery Twin," Wendy combated.

"Ohhh burn!" Mabel hollered out.

"Hey at least my snooping is to unlock secrets that'll help mankind better understand the mysteries of the universe," Dipper defended.

"You were just talking about how Santa Claus is able to store all his presents in one sleigh," Wendy pointed out.

"Yeah well... ugh never mind," Dipper said defeatedly. "So Mabel what exactly did Grampa say?"

"Not much. Just that mom and dad met at some high school Christmas party around fourteen years ago. When I asked him for more details he started acting like mom and dad do whenever I ask them. Then without so much as a goodbye, he hung up and wouldn't respond, no matter how many times I called the retirement home. I even used a pay phone downtown and still got no response."

"Okay," Dipper spoke up after thinking his sister's story was over, "Well that…"

"But then I ran into this familiar looking guy who was walking out of some alley," Mabel continued. "This gave me an idea: the three of us will travel back in time to when the party that our parents met at took place and see for ourselves how it all happened. Hopefully, we'll also be able to figure out why everyone won't tell us what happened. So what do' ya think?"

This left both Dipper and Wendy utterly speechless, not to mention confused. Eventually, Wendy spoke up.

"No offence Mabel, but WHAT THE FUCK?!" Wendy asked bluntly. "I mean this is the craziest, and weirdest idea I've ever heard of in my life. And that's saying something after what we went through during Wierdmageddon."

"Yeah seriously Mabel," Dipper added. "Of all your ideas this one really takes the cake. The cake of insanity to be exact. Seriously do you have any idea on how you're going to be able to travel into the past? Or what about the consequences of doing this, (if you're actually able to)? Chances are that if you manage to travel back in time, you probably alter the course of space-time-continuum, or at least prevent you and me from being born. Honestly, your idea is so insane that even I don't wanna analyzes and compare the benefits over the consequences, and I love analyzing."

Unsurprisingly Mabel wasn't hurt by these remarks since it wasn't the first time that people had criticized her ideas. In the end, they still succeeded, (well most, maybe some of the time). So in response, Mabel just continued to explain her plan in the same positive manner that she always spoke in.

"Not to worry bro, and future sis-in-law," the in-law caused both Dipper and Wendy to blush in embarrassment, "for the familiar guy that I mentioned earlier happen's to not only be an expert in time travel, but also a friend. C'MON IN BLENDIN!"

At that moment an all too familiar man walked into the room. Well familiar at least to Dipper, Wendy had no idea who this goggle wearing guy was. In fact, it made feel even more confused than she was just a couple minutes ago. The only thing that she managed to say in response to the guy's appearance was, "Who the hell is this guy?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Given how this chapter is out much earlier than the previous one, just consider it as a gift to all of my loyal followers.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Previously in The Pines Meeting, Wendy arrived in Piedmont, and after a week she and Dipper almost kissed. Ironically they were interrupted by Mabel who'd just come up with a plan to go back in time to find out how hers and Dipper's parents met. Neither Wendy nor Dipper were convinced of the plan's success, so Mabel revealed the inspiration of her plan, Blendin Blandin, (who Wendy has never seen before).**

 **Now we find Dipper introducing Wendy to Blendin.**

"Wendy this is Blendin Blandin. He's from this time police force from the future. Mabel and I met him during the Mystery fair that Grunkle Stan hosted when he bumped into me while I was getting ice for your eye injury. Long story short we kind of ruined his life when we 'borrowed' his time tap machine. Fortunately, we managed to make things right after we beat him in a gladiatorial game that he challenged us to."

"We also gave him hair," Mabel added in.

"Okay," Wendy said. Everything seemed to make sense now, especially since Wendy was used to seeing the twins in situations like these before.

"Anywho," Dipper said with his attention focusing on Blendin, "why in the world would you take back in time? The whole reason you got arrested was that we 'borrowed' your time tap and caused multiple ripples in the past."

"Three reasons. One, you guys made things right even though you didn't have to so I own you. Plus you guys saved the fabric of time when you defeated Bill so this debt extends to the entire universe. Two I already spoke with my superiors and they approve of Mabel's request since it technically won't affect history one bit so I don't have to worry about losing my job, again. Three and finally, sometimes a person just needs to learn things the hard way and face the consequences."

"So you're just going to lend us the time tap and hope we won't accidentally mess things up in the past?" Dipper asked not sounding convinced.

"Of course not. Neither myself nor my superiors are that stupid. I'm going take you two, (plus you redheaded friend), to the party that your parents met at and personally watch you guys, (particularly Mabel), to prevent any sort of time mishaps from happening. Once you find out what happened I'll drop you all back to your time and hopefully, we'll never see each other again. No offence but you guys did ruin my life twice, **"the second ruining having happened in Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future"**.

After Blendin finished, Mabel stepped in.

"See Dipper there's no danger, no chances of messing up the space-time thingy or whatever. Besides aren't you the least bit curious about finding out how our parents met?"

"Hmm, well I have to admit I have been a little bit puzzled as to what could've happened to cause them to act awkwardly whenever we ask them about it," Dipper admitted after thinking it over for a minute. "But if we're doing time travel than I just wanna make a quick visit to 1914. There have been rumours that the late mayor of Gravity Falls, Mayor Befufftlefumpter, started World War One, and I want to confirm whether or not it's fact."

"I think we can manage that," Blendin said.

"Okay, I'm in. What about you Wendy?"

"Yeah, Wendy you wanna join the Mystery Twins on a time adventure?" Mabel asked.

"Of course I'm in. This was the kind of thing I was missing when you guys left Gravity Falls," Wendy replied.

"Excellent," Mabel said before turning towards Blendin. "Blendin do your magic."

Giving a thumbs-up, Blendin pulls the time tap to the date of the party, (1998), pressed the time symbol on the machine which caused it to activate and send all four of them back in time.

* * *

 **Friday, December 18** **th** **, 1998 Piedmont**

It was a cold evening outside with snow covering everything in sight. Well, everything except for the Christmas lights that brightened everyone's souls. Though that didn't stop people's teeth from chattering, especially the group of four who'd "literally" just come from inside without any sort of weather gear on them.

"Bu… bu… burr its cold." Mabel stated.

"Na… no kidding," Dipper replied, shivering like crazy. "Seriously we should've…"

Before Dipper could finish his sentence, he along with the Mabel, Wendy, and Blendin were covered in winter clothes that had just appeared out of nowhere. Though Dipper had an idea of the cause of this sudden appearance as he looked over at Blendin, whose eyes were focused on his wrist device.

"I'm gonna assume that was you."

"Yep," Blendin confirmed. "When you spend your life travelling through time, you find yourself faced with all sorts of scenarios that require different outfits and other tools for multiple reasons. Which is why the Infinity-T Watch was invented. It also comes with a link to the Time Patrol database so that users have access to all the information that transpired during the time that they're in."

"Nice," commented Wendy.

"Then it should be able to tell us where this party is that our parents met at right?" Dipper asked.

"Correct. I also set our arrival point just a few minutes distance from the party to help prevent any suspicions. The party should be somewhere over there," Blendin answered, pointing towards a line of houses.

A few minutes later the group stood in front of an enormous, overly decorated house, with decoration not buried in snow like the ones on the other houses. Lights and music were blaring all over the house, and a crowd of teenagers stood outside waiting to be let in by some sort of security guard.

"Oh shit," Dipper swore.

"What is it Bro-Bro?" Mabel asked.

"I just realized, this is a high school party Mabel, and we're only thirteen."

"So?" Mabel asked not getting what her brother was saying.

"So that means that we won't be allowed in. Plus if we attempt to sneak in and the guard comes inside then we're screwed."

"Oh he's right," Wendy commented. "My friends and I tried that when we were in middle school. It didn't go well."

"Don't worry about it," Blendin chimed in. Pulling out a couple of cards, he handed them to the twins.

"Just show these to the guard if he asks for your age," Blendin instructed.

Looking at the cards that Blendin handed them Dipper and Mabel saw that they were student IDs. Ones that had their pictures on them and identified both as fourteen-year-old high school students.

"How did you…" Dipper began to ask before Blendin answered his obvious question.

"Not the first high school party I've gone to in my line of work. Let's leave it at that. Oh, and I put your guys' last names as Pinecone just so that if you come into contact with your father, or people who know him than we won't be screwed. Got it?"

"Got it," Dipper answered.

"Good enough for me," stated Mabel. "Now let's go."

The four of them got in line, though they had to wait a bit while the entry guard got into an argument with some guy who was on the restricted list.

"But all high school students were invited to this party," the guy said in defence.

"Yeah well there's also a list of particular high school students that were not allowed to come," the guard combated. "And you are definitely on the list."

"Ugh sheesh this is taking forever," Wendy complained.

"Yeah tell me about it," a voice said from behind the group.

Turning their heads around, all of them, (except for Blendin), was shocked to see that the voice belonged to none other than the twin's mother's younger self, Sheryl Stone.

She didn't appear that much different than how she did in the twins' time. Though a couple of exceptions were being how she looked younger and had her hair done up in a twisted ponytail style instead of the bob cut from their time. Other than that she looked almost the same as her older self.

The twins, along with Wendy, were flabbergasted to see Sheryl's younger self in person. Yes, the whole reason they were here was to find her at this age, but coming face to face with your mother, when they're a teenager/young adult, was just something you couldn't prepare yourself for.

"Um is there something in my teeth?" Younger Sheryl asked looking embarrassed and confused as to why the small group of four was staring at her in shock. Fortunately, this snapped them out of their trance.

"Oh no, no, no, no," Dipper responded. "You just uh… uh…"

"Remind us of someone from our old school," Wendy finished.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense," Younger Sheryl responded. She then reached out her hand to them. "I'm Sheryl. Sheryl Stone. You guys say you're new here?"

"Yessiree," Mabel answered as she reached out and shook her mother's hand. "I'm Mabel. Mabel Pi…"

"Pinecone," Dipper interjected as a precaution. No offence to his sister, but he couldn't take the risk that she'd forget her cover name and cause a rift in the timeline. "Mabel Pinecone. I'm her brother Mason Pinecone, and these are our friends Wendy and Blendin. We just transferred from a school on the other side of Piedmont."

"Ah, you're former Psycho Robins. Yeah, we've gotten a lot of transfers from that place. The teachers there are messed up."

"Yeah uh, totally dude," Blendin replied in a failed attempt to blend fit in. At that moment the line started moving again when the entry guard threw the guy he was arguing with right off the doorstep.

"Okay, well we should hang out sometime. Perhaps if we see each other again inside," younger Sheryl offered.

"Totally," the group said simultaneously.

Not too long after that, the group was inside. Luckily the fake IDs that Blendin had given to Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy, (since hers was from a different time and state), looked real enough and had all the information needed for the entry guard to let them in.

Inside they saw that everyone was wearing Christmas sweaters, (part of the theme). Though Blendin, (and Mabel), had been prepared for this so when the group took off their winter coats, it was revealed that Christmas sweaters had also been put on them at the same time as the coats, (though Mabel had already been wearing a Christmas sweater beforehand). On top of that, it appeared to be a typical high school Christmas party with blaring, wild holiday music, a massive buffet comprised of Christmas related goodies, dancing, (though a lot of the dancers with cups in their hands were dancing really wobbly), and all sorts of other activities going on throughout the massive house.

"OKAY, WE'RE IN. NOW, WHAT?" Dipper asked loudly to be heard through the equally loud music.

"NOW," Mabel responded, "WE BLEND IN. LOOK AROUND FOR EITHER MOM OR DAD, LET THE OTHERS KNOW WHEN YOU SPOT ONE OF THEM AND WAIT FOR THE MAGIC TO HAPPEN!"

* * *

 **Just so you all know I made up the Psycho Robins. They aren't a thing, (at least that's my understanding).**

 **Also, I know that some people are waiting for the next chapter of Atomic Puppet New Adventures Volume 2. Just so you all know I will be getting back to that story at the beginning of 2019; though there will be some modifications made to it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Before we begin I have a message for a guest, (I'm sorry in advance for this but this is my only way of communicating with you), after Christmas, I'll begin working on Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2 again. Right now The Pines Meeting is my highest priority in terms of fanfiction. The reasons for this being is that this story was a request made in late August by a friend and it's become my holiday story. Though after the holidays are over, Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2 will then be my main focus for fanfiction. Also, keep in mind that I do this for fun. When I feel the inspiration coming I write, but I'm not feeling it then it just makes it hard and no fun for me to write.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls**

 **The Pines Meeting: Chapter 5**

 **Friday, December 18** **th** **, 1998**

This sure was a wild Christmas party, eggnog chugging contests, mechanical reindeer riding, DJ styled Santa Claus working the music, but then again that's what happens at teenage parties; at least that was Dipper's understanding. He only turned thirteen a few months ago and hadn't gone to any sort of parties hosted by other teenagers.

Now here he was at a high school party near the end of the twentieth century with none other than Wendy, his former turned returned crush/best friend. Of course, it felt really awkward for them right now. Almost an hour ago the two of them had almost kissed, then Mabel barged in and got them into a time travelling adventure. In the time since they arrived and got to the party neither one had been able to bring up the subject and it left Dipper feeling incredibly awkward given how he realized he still loved Wendy.

The awkward feeling was mutual. Wendy hadn't known what was going on when she nearly kissed Dipper, she'd just been in some sort of trance that she couldn't explain. Now with Mabel having run off to try to find hers and Dippers father's younger self, followed by Blendin, (to keep her from causing any time anomalies), it left just Wendy and Dipper together.

"So um," Dipper attempted to speak, though it was tuff trying to decide what to say.

"Yeah?" Wendy tried to respond back also at a loss for words.

"So um maybe…" At that moment Dipper noticed the buffet table right behind him. At the table rested massive pitchers of eggnog. This gave Dipper an idea.

"Hey, why don't I go get us some eggnog?" Dipper offered.

"Sure," Wendy replied. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," Dipper said before running off.

Immediately following this, a voice spoke up behind Wendy, "Boy do you have boy troubles."

Startled Wendy swiftly turned around to see that the person who'd spoken to her was young Sheryl, wearing Christmas tree sweater with lights that lit up.

"Yep she's definitely Mabel's mother," Wendy said to herself

Beside her stood a blond harried girl with glasses, ripped jeans, and a sweater with, (what Wendy assumed was), a dead reindeer on it.

"Oh hey, Sheryl. Who's your friend here?" Wendy asked.

"Oh this is Stela," Sheryl said with her attention temporally drifted towards introducing her old friend to her new one. "Stela this is Wendy. She's the girl I met in line while waiting to get in here."

"Sup?" Stela greeted. Not giving much attention to Wendy, (which was common for her).

"Nothing much," Wendy responded.

"Anywho. I noticed that you were having some boy troubles with, Dipper right?" Sheryl said as her attention went back to what had drawn her over here.

"What're you talking about?" Wendy asked in a desperate attempt to avoid having to talk about what was going on with her and Dipper. Though as the future mother of Mabel, Sheryl didn't budge.

"Oh don't play dumb with me. I saw the whole thing. You two were making awkward small talk, (well more acting awkward and less talk). Either way, that kind of thing only occurs when two people, (or at least one of them), likes one another, and from what I saw, it's clearly a mutual attraction."

"Uh c'mon there's nothing going between me and Dipper. We just had an unexpected situation right before the party."

"Define unexpected situation to me," Sheryl pressed on, attempting to find out more about what was going on between her new friends.

"Well, we uh, might've," this was definitely one of the most difficult moments in Wendy's life, (and that's saying something). She didn't feel like discussing it right now. However, she knew from what Dipper had told her about his mother that when she wanted something out of someone she wouldn't give up till she got it. For this reason, Wendy decided to just spill the beans and get it over with, "We almost kissed."

This drew Stela attention into the conversation; shocking her and Sheryl.

"O. M. G! YOU SERIOUS?!" Sheryl shouted.

"Wow. That's huge," Stela said. "What happened?"

"Yeah, what happened?" Sheryl also asked.

This put Wendy on the spot. If she revealed too much info, she could end up messing with the timeline, just as Dipper had feared would happen if they went on this adventure. Though she realized that if she worded things carefully, then there'd be no issues. Not to mention that she really needed someone to confide in about her predicament.

"Okay, so I've been staying at Dipper and Mabel's place for a bit while my family's house is getting fumigated. Point being that Dipper and I have been getting closer lately. Then like maybe an hour earlier we were in this discussion about this dorky, but sort of fascinating, theory that Dipper had. Then I don't know we just started moving closer, and closer until our lips were just inches away from each other. Then…"

"That Mabel girl that Sheryl said was hanging out with you guys in line came barging in and ruined the moment. The reason I'm gonna assume is that she wanted to get to the party here," Stela finished. All of which was what Wendy was going for, (which shocked her).

"Um yeah. How'd you know?" Wendy asked. A hint of suspicion in her voice.

"From the way Sheryl depicted Mabel, she sounds like a person who's always fun loving, snooping into people's love lives without permission, and coming into the picture at the wrong time. I'm familiar with this," points to Sheryl when saying this. "Point being, there's always that annoyingly over-positive member of the group, and I've had to put up with it pretty much most of my life.

"Hey," Sheryl said sounding offended as she realized who her friend was talking about.

"But enough about that," Stela said. Attempted to get back to the original conversation. "You got anything to say about Wendy's situation Sheryl?"

"Oh right," Sheryl said. Completely forgetting about Stela's insult. "Well, it sounds like you're in love with him.

This put a big old blush on Wendy's face. "What? No way. We're just friends. Best friends and nothing more."

"I don't know. When I got in line behind you guys, the two of you were holding hands and talking happily together. Last time I checked that screams romance."

"We what?" Wendy hadn't realized the whole hands' thing. When they were in line, the two of them had been so caught up about time travelling that both had temporality forgotten about the "almost kissing scene." Why hadn't anyone been bothered to bring up the whole holding hands thing earlier?

Then suddenly, Sheryl snapped Wendy out of her train of thought. "Well anyways, I think you and Dipper should totally hook up. Plus I know of a few mistletoes around the place that'd make for a good first kiss. I know that's where I'd wanna have my… hey, who's the hunk talking to your boyfriend?"

Looking over Wendy felt stiff. She recognized the "hunk" as a younger version of Sherman Pines, (this one without a beard and glasses).

"That's Sherman Pines," Stela said.

"Who?" Sheryl asked.

"Sherman Pines. He's in my homeroom, computer, and English classes. He moved here a few weeks ago from New Jersey. From what I hear there's been a feud going on between his father, uncle, and grandfather for the last twenty-six years. Something about another uncle being disavowed because of some bigtime school then dying ten years later. Sherman's father was the only one to take the guy's side and hasn't gotten along with the rest of family since," Stela explained. "He's also a wiz with computers. Half my computer class, (those popular jerks who're failing), has been calling him the computer dork."

"Computer dork or not, he's hot, and he's mine," Sheryl said before walking over to Sherman.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

Dipper had gone over to get some eggnog from the buffet table. Though this wasn't as quick of a trip as he thought it'd be. There was a massive crowd that stood between him and the buffet, plus he kept getting bumped by a bunch of people who, like a lot of those dancing, were holding cups of eggnog and moving around all wobbly. It was a miracle that Dipper hadn't been bruised by the time he reached the buffet table.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder why everyone was wobbling around. Maybe it was the eggnog. Or maybe for once, Dipper's mind was trying to cover up his Wendy problems by making him think that everyone was acting abnormally strange. Either way, Dipper realized that for once he really needed to chill.

Then out of nowhere a random voice, (yet familiar), called out to him.

"Hey, you okay little dude?"

Dipper definitely felt fortunate that he hadn't attempted to grab one of the eggnog pitchers at this time because if he had, he would've been startled and spilled some eggnog.

And if being startled by the surprise voice hadn't caused him to spill eggnog, then the shock he got when turned around and saw a younger, beardless/ glasses-less version of his father, Sherman Pines Jr. definitely would've.

"Hey, I said are you, okay little dude?" Younger Sherman asked again while waving his hand in front of Dipper's face, (which was frozen in shock). "Little dude."

The shock quickly wore off and Dipper soon snapped back into reality, realizing that his future father was staring down at him with a confused expression on his face.

"Umm… um… sorry. I was just caught up in a train of thought," Dipper explained while hoping that his father wouldn't want any further explanation. Fortunately for him, that was enough.

"No worries little dude. I've been there before," younger Sherman said, reaching his hand out towards Dipper. "The names Sherman. Sherman Pines Jr., but you can call me Sher."

Dipper then reached out and shook his father's hand. "Names Dipper. Dipper Pinecone."

"Dipper huh? That's a cool name. Unheard of, but still cool."

"Yeah, cool," Dipper replied.

"But anyway, are you alright?" Sherman asked again.

"Alright? Sure. Why wouldn't I be? Do I look sick or something?"

"No, it's just I was hanging with a buddy of mine when he noticed you in the crowd, and how you appeared embarrassed. He theorized that you probably messed up in a hookup or something like that. He's very good at reading people. Thinking that was the case, I felt bad and thought you might want someone to talk to. If you don't mind."

"Well I uh, thanks but I uh really need to get going. I promised my friend I'd grab her some eggnog and be back ASAP."

"Friend, or do you mean to say your love interest?" Sherman smirked. **"Guess Mabel has a lot more of Sherman in her than I thought."**

"What? NO!" Dipper barked.

"Relaxed dude. I'm just fucking with you. though seriously there's something going on between you and this friend of yours, isn't' there?"

"Sigh, yes there is," Dipper admitted. "I thought I was over her, but during the last few months we've been getting closer, and I think my feelings for her are still strong. You got any advice on what I should do?"

"Hmm, that depends on whether or not you're a fast thinker dude. Are you?"

"I am actually. Though that's only when I'm absolutely desperate and out of time. Like during this Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons competition when my opponent trapped me with this prison spell and I only had two minutes to devise a plan to free myself, destroy said opponent, and retrieve the ancient chalice," Dipper explained.

"Okay, great dude. Then I suggest you go the long way back to your girl and take your time. Given the size of the crowd, this will hopefully give you about ten, maybe fifteen minutes to return to her. During this time you can devise a plan for how to deal with your girl issues. Or if you feel that that's not enough time then see if you can come up with a short-term plan to get you through till the end of the party, and work on a long-term plan when you get home."

Dipper thought about this for a moment while he poured two glasses of eggnog for himself and Wendy.

"That's genius! Thanks, da, a, da, du, dude," Dipper said, (quickly catching himself before he caused an incident).

"No prob dude," Sherman responded back.

Dipper then took off in the direction that his father had suggested as he also began coming up with a plan to deal with his feelings for Wendy.

Once Dipper was gone, Sherman poured himself some eggnog and just hung by the buffet. That is till someone appeared right behind him and poked his back, startling him. When he turned around he saw, (who he thought was), a babe with a pretty cool Christmas tree sweater.

After the two gazed at each other for like a couple of minutes, the girl spoke up. "Hello, handsome. Name's Sheryl."

* * *

 **Meanwhile somewhere else…**

"So that's how it happened," Mabel said to herself. She'd been looking all over for either one of her parents till she eventually saw her father talking to Dipper at the buffet. Then as Dipper left the buffet, their mother came up behind their father and then, (after getting his attention), started flirting with him.

Despite finding out how they met, Mabel still couldn't help but wonder why her parents wouldn't discuss this with her?

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **F.Y.I. Sherman Pines also shares his father's belief that Stanley didn't deserve to be disavowed over a fancy school that Stanford had only actually shown interest in for like a day. Because of this, Sherman refused to speak to his grandparents and uncle. Heck, it was Sheryl's idea to send the kids to Gravity Falls to live with "Stanford Pines," and it took a lot of effort to persuade her husband to agree on it.**

 **Also if any of you think that the dead reindeer sweater that Stela wore is a bit much, feel free to mention it to me and I'll remove the "dead" part. I just wanted to give her a sweater that matched her negative personality.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: this chapter contains those mentions of sex that I briefly touched on in the description. Though it's not too sexual since this is rated, T.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls**

 **The Pines Meeting: Chapter 6**

Previously in The Pines Meeting, Dipper and Wendy got left along. It was awkward so the former went for eggnog. Then Wendy spoke with young Sheryl who saw the spark of romance between her and Dipper. Simultaneously Dipper was getting a similar talk from his father's younger self. During these talks, Sheryl noticed Sherman for the first time and decided to go talk to him because she found him attractive. Now we find two potential Pines couples each in a discussion, with Mabel spying on the definite couple.

* * *

 **(Sherman x Sheryl)**

"Uh, um hi. I'm Sherman, Sherman Pines Jr.," Sherman greeted, (feeling a bit nervous). "Though you can call me Sher, or just Sherman."

Rubbing Sherman's chin in a flirtatious manner, Sheryl responded, "Eh I'll go with Sherman. Sounds handsome like you." While she this, Sheryl also positioned herself in a flirty pose to show herself off.

The flirting was definitely working in Sheryl's favour since Sherman was not only blushing so much that you'd think he looked like an apple, but his eyes were obviously gazing at her pose, all of which indicated that he was interested.

That's when Sheryl took the next step. "I hear you're a computer whiz."

"Ye… yeah," Sherman responded nervously. "It's… it's my passion. Computers are quite fascinating, especially with what you can accomplish using a few basic codes. Heck, you can even use said codes to create your own codes that do extraordinary tasks."

" **F.Y.I. I'm not an expert on computers, so I can't verify this."**

"Perhaps you could show me sometime. But right now," Sheryl leaned on Sherman's shoulder and whispered into his ear, "let me show you something fun."

"A… a…. okay."

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Hiding behind one of the many Christmas trees set up around the house, Mabel realized two things as she watched her parents go off somewhere. Number one: her mother was a master flirter whom she should really ask for tips on flirting when she got back to her time. Number two: none of this still explained why her parents wouldn't talk about how they met.

"Well looks like I'll just have to keep spying on them," she said before she ran off in pursuit of her parents. While she ran a thought occurred to her, "Hmm I wonder what Dipper and Wendy are up to?"

* * *

 **(Dipper x Wendy)**

"What took you so long?" Wendy asked Dipper as soon as he returned after like over a half hour ago.

"I took a long way around. It was too crowded coming straight towards the buffet table and I didn't wanna come back with two cups that were empty due to the contents of them had been spilled on the way over," Dipper explained, handing one of the cups he was holding over to Wendy.

"Makes sense," Wendy said. Accepting the beverage from Dipper the two of them started sipping way their eggnog together.

"Mmmmm, that's good. Oh before I forget I met up with your mom and a friend of hers. Stela I think. She had this sweeter that was really creepy, but kind of cool at the same time. It had a dying reindeer on it."

"Oh yeah, that's my Aunt Stela. Not my biological aunt, she's just a close friend of the family. She and my mom have been best friends since pre-K. Was my mom's maid of honour at her and dad's parents wedding actually. She also always had these very dark tastes."

"Yeah, I figured that out when I saw her dying reindeer sweeter. Anyways I was talking to her earlier and from our talk, I'm definitely sure that Mabel takes after her in every way."

"Yep, that's what my grandparents have been saying over the years. Oh, and speaking of my relatives I ran into my father."

"Yeah, your mother, along with Stela and I noticed. He's new here apparently. Stela has multiple classes with him and knows quite a bit about him. For instance, did you know that your grandfather took your Grunkle Stan's side when he fucked up your Grunkle Ford's chances of getting into that big university he was interested in?"

"Yeah the Grunkle's came over for Thanksgiving along with Grandpa and we had a bit of explaining to do. F.Y.I. despite how the Grunkle's have forgiven each other, Grandpa is still pissed off at Ford. Though he forgave Stan for not telling him about the whole faking his death thing. He even went out and bought a custom-made shirt that said _Stanley is my favourite brother of all time!_ " **"I know that's cold."**

"Ouch that's cold," Wendy replied her body suddenly feeling very wobbly and her mind just not in control.

Unbeknownst to her, nor Dipper himself, he was feeling the same as Wendy. Heck both their minds were so out of it that they didn't even realize what was happening, or what they were doing. One minute they were chatting around. The next minute they're joining all the other wobbly teens on the dance floor, (dancing away). And then sometime later they ended up in a closet, making out like crazy.

Eventually, the two of them were discovered by their time guide, Blendin Blandin, when he opened the closet door, mouth dropped wide open at the sight in front of him. True he'd expected to have this sort of encounter when he came to the party, (it usually happened), but he never thought it would happen with two people he personally knew.

Despite the light coming in from the opened door, Dipper and Wendy continued to make out like wild animals while Blendin remained shocked.

After snapping out of his shock, Blendin carefully examined the situation before him, (including the strong, but unusual smell originating from the spilled eggnog cups in front of him). Coming to the conclusion that both Dipper and Wendy were under the influence of either drugs or alcohol. Whichever one didn't matter though, right now Blendin knew where this would probably lead to if he didn't take immediate action. So he reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a pepper spray bottle and sprayed it on the two lip-locking teens. The results of this caused the main effects of the drug or alcohol to wear off instantly, (the parts where they had no control over themselves, nor any idea as to what they were doing). Leaving them with major hangovers and of course…

"AH, MY EYES!"

The effects caused by pepper spray; and like all those who get hit by pepper spray, as soon as their vision clears, the first thing they do is look for the person who sprayed them and start yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL BLENDIN?!" Dipper shouted furiously.

"YEAH MAN SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE FUCK!" Wendy also shouted, (equally furious). "And why does my head feel like my dad wrestled a group of bears inside it?"

"Heh you were the ones having a drunken make-out session in the closest; and truthfully I didn't want to wait around to see if it led to drunk closet sex," Blendin said defensively.

"Wait, what?" Both Dipper and Wendy asked simultaneously as they suddenly notice the position that they were in. At that moment all the awkwardness that they'd previously been feeling returned, but was now even worse given the recent events.

"I a… a… a" Dipper stammered as he stumbled and fell out of the closet. He was then followed by Wendy, who stumbled a little, but managed to not fall out.

"I think that's the last time I'll drink eggnog ever again," Wendy stated while putting a hand to her sore head.

"Agreed," Dipper said before taking a look around his surroundings.

"Hey Blendin, where's Mabel?" Dipper asked as he noticed that he couldn't see his sister anywhere, (though his vision wasn't at its best given how he was still recovering from the spiked nog).

"Beats me. We got separated a while ago and I haven't seen her since. I was actually looking for her when I heard the sound of you guys in the closet."

"WHAT?!" Dipper shouted in shock.

"Oh this totally just got better," Wendy said sarcastically.

"Don't worry," Blendin said as he pulled out another gadget from his pocket. This gadget being small, rectangular shaped, with a green screen and three blinking red lights on it. "Those ID cards I gave you before we entered the party have tracking devices installed on them. It's a standard procedure to have trackers built into all Time Anomaly Removal Crew equipment in case they're lost."

"Makes sense," Wendy said.

"Okay, then where does it say that Mabel is?" Dipper asked.

"Well according to my tracking monitor, Mabel should be right… on… top of us. Wait, what?"

Neither Dipper nor Wendy was happy about this.

"Augh. Seriously!" Wendy complained.

"Hey, Blendin are you sure that your tracking monitor is…"

Bang, bang, bang

The three of them looked up above to hear the sound of banging coming from the ceiling. Realizing the connection, Dipper hollered, "MABEL GET OUT OF THERE!"

"Okay," Mabel replied back.

A few seconds later a nearby air vent hatch came plopping down onto the floor, with Mabel quickly following suit.

"Ow! That hurt more than I thought it would," Mabel said afterwards.

"Augh, Mabel what were you doing in the vents? Dipper asked.

"Yeah um," Mabel responded, but for once, sounded a bit nervous, "I uh found out how our parents met. Apparently, Mom noticed Dad at the party, found him attractive, went over to him and started flirting. I didn't understand why neither of them would tell us about it, so I continued to spy on them till they eventually left to go into one of the bedrooms and locked the door. I tried listening from my end but couldn't understand what was going on. Then I noticed an open vent nearby so I went in and started climbing/crawling around till I found myself right above them. Peaking through an air duct, I was able to get a good look of what was going on in the bedroom. That's… that's when I saw something I never thought I'd never see in my life."

"Oh boy," Wendy said, having a good idea of what was about to come next.

"Mom and Dad were on a bed, with Dad on top of Mom. The two of them were making out, and absolutely naked! Not to mention I saw a few mistletoes hanging over the bed. I mean seriously, who puts mistletoes over a bed?"

Yeah, this left a disturbing image in Dipper's mind which horrified him. This combined with what he'd just gone through with Wendy was more than enough.

"That's it. I'm done. Blendin takes us back to our home, our time."

"But what about…"

"Blendin I already have enough shit to deal with right now. Heck, I might not even be able to sleep tonight because I can't stop thinking about what I've just pictured in my head. So could you please just take us back?"

"Yeah I'm with Dipper," Wendy said in agreement. "Enough is enough for me. Besides my heads killing me from whatever was in that eggnog. I need to rest."

"Ditto," Mabel said.

"Alrighty then." Without further ado, Blendin activated the time tape and immediately took the group back to their time.

* * *

 **Saturday, December 19** **th** **, 1998 (Sherman x Sheryl)**

"Augh my head," Sherman moaned. Waking up from a very rough, yet pleasant sleep.

Slowly he began to lift himself up into a sitting position on the bed. Upon looking around, Sherman realized that he wasn't in his own room, which left him utterly confused.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

Looking downwards to his left, Sherman saw that the moaning sound had come from another occupant in the bed; one covered by the bedsheets and their long, brown hair.

At this point, Sherman had come to the figured out what was going on, and he only had one thing to say about it.

"Fuck!"

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Now just out of curiosity, what Gravity Falls character, (that hasn't made an appearance yet besides Pacifica), would you like to see in one of the following chapters of The Pines Meeting? Please leave your thoughts in the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Saturday, December 15** **th** **, 2012**

A week had gone by since the Pines twins and Wendy went back in time to learn how the twins' parents had met. Since their return, they'd all been keeping to themselves as none of them knew what to do about their "situations". This created a wave of awkwardness that hit the Pines house like a massive title wave. A wave that the Pines parents were also hit by. The two of them could clearly see that Dipper and Wendy were constantly avoiding each other most of the time while being silent and awkward whenever hanging around. Mabel, on the other hand, was doing pretty much the same thing but with her parents instead. The worst part of it was that neither parent knew what was happening and none of the teens would say anything about it. Both parents eventually decided to just wait for the teens to open up when they were ready and hope when they did that everything would mend the rift.

Mabel was the first to take the first step when she started calling people for help. First, she called her great uncles and asked them for advice. Unfortunately, neither of them were into the idea of getting in the middle of peoples love, (and sex), lives. So she tried her BFFs, Candy and Grenda, through Skype. Fortunately, they had some advice.

"Just do what I did when I caught my parents trying to have another one but wouldn't tell me about it. Charge straight into the room like a mad bull and refuse to leave till they told you the truth," Grenda advised.

"And if that doesn't work I recently found this new truth serum recipe online that can be made using common household ingredients," Candy also suggested.

"Why's the truth serum thing plan B?" Mabel asked.

"Because the serum's only been around for a week and it's already been made illegal in five continents, and there's probably a good reason for it," Candy explained.

"Makes sense."

* * *

 **Later that day**

Yep, as it has been for the last week, whenever Dipper and Wendy hung around in a room together, pretty awkward. Including right now as the two of them, along with Sheryl, sat in the kitchen reading either a magazine or a book while Sherman chopped some carrots in utter silence. That is till Mabel charged into the room, shouting, "MOM! DAD!"

This drew everyone else's attention away from what they were doing as they watched Mabel jump onto the chair right beside her mother, and starting yelling at her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU AND DAD MET AT A CHRISTMAS PARTY IN HIGH SCHOOL?! OR THAT YOU HAD SEX DURING IT?!"

Neither Sheryl nor Sherman knew what to say. They'd been dodging this issue for some time now, and suddenly Mabel finds out on her own. Worst of all, she found out about the intimate moment between them, and that was just nearly the tip of the iceberg. Not knowing what to say, they turned towards Dipper with questioning looks on their faces, hoping that he knew how his twin found out about this. Fortunately, Dipper understood what his parents were non verbally asking him for and responded to their question, though he did so in an awkward tone that he'd been using for the last week.

"Yeah um… how do I put this gently? We sort of… Mabel ran into a time travelling friend of ours from Gravity Falls named Blendin Blandin. F.Y.I. our meeting and becoming friends with him are two long stories that would probably take us off track, so do me a favour and just take my word for it since you know we've done crazier stuff than in the past. Anywho, Blendin took us back to the party fourteen years ago where we learned how you two met. A party which we knew about thanks to Grandpa who told vaguely Mabel about your first encounter."

The Pines parents were utterly flabbergasted. The idea that their kids knew someone from the future was shocking enough without the thought of them going back in time. However, as Dipper had told them, their kids had done all kinds of bizarre things during their summer in Gravity Falls so it wasn't too shocking. It also made how that discovered what they did about their first encounter plausible. Though they knew that they had to tell the rest of the story their twins now. If they didn't, then they'd most likely find out on their own, and that would make things worse between them all.

Sheryl was the first to speak up, "Sigh, look kids there something we need to tell you."

Sherman then followed suit, "We were waiting to tell you this when you were older. Though given the recent circumstances, and because your great uncle Stan told us how he gave you both the talk when you stayed with him last summer; this won't be so difficult telling you now."

" **F.Y.I. after Carpet Diem, in this storyline, Grunkle Stan found out about the twins switching bodies so he decided to give the actual Dipper the talk. It wasn't a pleasant talk for Dipper."**

"Okay," Dipper said. He sort of, but not one hundred percent understood where this was leading to.

"So the thing is," Sheryl began. "When your father and I uh... 'did it' I uh… ended up… shall we say… becoming pregnant with you two."

"WHAT?!" Came a shout from both the twins.

"Wow, that's… that's just uh… wow," was all Wendy could say.

After everyone finished reacting to this, Sherman continued, "After the party, we started dating and about two months later your mother discovered that she was pregnant. We were both as equally shocked as you are right now, just as our parents were. Luckily for us, my parents supported me and your mother through this because they aren't fricking jackasses like my grandparents who abandon their own son just because he made one mistake without so much as a second chance to make amends."

"Wait, wait, wait," Dipper interrupted. "Are you saying that I and Mabel were nothing but a couple of mistakes?!"

"Of course not," Sheryl replied defensively. "You two were gifts. Wonderful gifts that I'd been dreaming of having for years. Heck when I discovered my pregnancy and all the shock faded away, I jumped for joy, squealing at the top of my lungs. True we were a bit nervous but excited at the same time. Besides, it's not like it was going to affect our futures too much. I mean your father had already been applying to a bunch of these new online colleges. Plus as you already know, my father, your grandpappy, was, is still the dean of California State Community College. This gave us the assistance we needed to get our degrees and jobs while simultaneously raising two beautiful twins."

"There were some stressful times throughout the whole thing," Sherman brought up, "but at the same time, our love grew stronger as the months flew by. When I proposed to your mother I did it out of love and not because I'd knocked her up."

"Wait a minute," Dipper spoke up in a puzzled voice. "I've seen pictures of your wedding. How come mom didn't appear pregnant in any of them?"

Both Sherman and Sheryl blushed as the latter responded to their son. "Well, the thing is that our wedding happened when you two were one year old. We decided to hold off on marriage till after I gave birth because by the time your father proposed I was seven months along and this way we could focus on school as well as preparing for you two."

"Also we didn't plan on telling you two about all this till you were sixteen, maybe seventeen," Sherman added in. "It's just we didn't, (as your mother expressed earlier), want you to feel like your conceivement was an accident, or a disgrace to the family, or both, or worse. It was for this reason that we kept all photos during our wedding with you two in them hidden till the truth had been revealed. I hope the two of you may understand why we've always kept how we met a secret."

"I'm okay with that," Dipper said before going into an explanation. "I knew there was a reason why you wouldn't tell us. Besides many members of our family have done stupider things that resulted in even worse consequences than what you two caused."

"Dipper's right," Mabel said in agreement. "Truthfully all I wanted was to know how you met. And from what I saw at the party, I definitely know that mom was a master flirter. Speaking of, I need to ask you for some advice on flirting."

"Save that for another time dear," Sherman instructed. "Preferably when Dipper and I aren't in the room."

"Yeah I'm with dad on that," agreed Dipper.

"Besides," Sherman continued, "all this talk about that party is refreshing some old memories I haven't thought about it forever. Among those memories include one of me having a conversation with a short man that greatly resembled Dipper."

"You know I too remember meeting someone at the party who resembled Dipper," Sheryl said as she too started remembering. "I also recall meeting two girls who resembled Mabel and Wendy. The three of them each introduced themselves with the exact same first names as you three," points to Dipper, Mabel and Wendy as she says this. "I also recall having a conversation with this Wendy, where she admitted to having almost kissed that Dipper."

"I heard a similar thing from the man who resembled Dipper, who almost kissed a girl who I thought looked a lot like Wendy," Sherman said.

"On top of that, I remember my buddy Steve telling me a few days after the party how he caught sight of the two going into a closet," realization suddenly coming to Sherman's voice as he understood what had happened that night, " while making out."

Shock swept everyone up as Mabel and her parents' attention fell towards Dipper and Wendy as they now understood why the two of them had been acting so weird this last week.

There was only word at the moment that both Dipper and Wendy could say in response to this, "Oh crap!"

 **Dun, Dun, Dun!**

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **Hey, I hope you all have been enjoying The Pines Meeting. Though sadly I'm taking a break from this story. The reason for this being that in one of the next few chapters I'm planning will be a multiple part sort and are going to be based around the holidays. Now given the time before Christmas is less than two weeks, (and because I may be a bit busy with relatives close to this time), there won't be enough time to write them before then. Plus I've been writing about Gravity Falls for most of the year now, I need a break from it and focus on some other work. Speaking of other work, I'll soon be returning to working on Atomic Puppet: New Adventures Volume 2, which will be undergoing some changes. I apologize for this and I hope you all understand and will not remove this story from favourites or stop following it because of this pause.**

 **I promise you that I will continue on with this story starting in October and will work towards publishing some holiday chapters in December.**

 **Thank you all and Happy Holidays : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I'm back to finish The Pines Meeting. Now a lot has happened since I took a break from this story, such as how I've written a few new stories and redid another one. But anyway, I'm back to Pines Meeting, and like I just said, I'm here to finish it for all of you viewers, especially retro mania, the one who requested this story in the first place. So enjoy.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls:** **The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Saturday night, December 15** **th** **, 2012**

 **Dipper's room…**

"YOU MADE OUT WITH WENDY?!"

Immediately after Sheryl spilled the beans about what happened between Dipper and Wendy at the Christmas party fourteen years ago everyone was shocked. Dipper, (who felt both embarrassed and shocked), ran right upstairs into his room. Before he could close the door, however, Mabel came charging straight in as she did when she came into the kitchen earlier and started shouting like a maniac.

Of course, knowing his sister, Dipper knew he could never create a cover-up story to get her to leave him alone; nor could he avoid explaining to her what happened. So Dipper decided to start at the point before the party when he and Wendy almost kissed, (which Mabel couldn't help but squeal after hearing this). Following this Dipper told her all about how he and Wendy ended up drinking spiked eggnog, losing control of themselves and ended up having a make-out session in the closest which was stopped by Blendin.

By the end of his explanation, Mabel's massive grin grew to the point where it looked like her face was gonna explode.

"Oh…My…GOD!" Mabel gasped. "This is happening. THIS IS HAPPENING! YOU AND WENDY ARE-mmph."

Right then Dipper covered up his sisters' mouth to stop her from screaming, thus keeping more unnecessary visitors from coming into his room.

"Keep. Your. Voice. Down. Now!" Dipper whispered to his sister sternly. "Understood?"

When she nodded her head in confirmation, Dipper let go of his sister, allowing her to breathe again.

As soon as her lungs were once again filled with air, Mabel began asking questions again, (in a quiet voice this time). "How did it happen? Have you and Wendy talked about it? Have you guys made any commitments to each other yet? Wait, why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to hear it from mom years from when it happened?"

"Sigh…" rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Dipper began answering all of his sister's questions. "First off, like mom already said just two minutes ago, someone spiked the eggnog we drank without our knowing. This caused us to make out. Secondly, no Wendy and I haven't talked to each other about it. Heck, we haven't spoken since it happened. So thirdly, no we haven't made any commitments. Things are feeling a bit awkward between us right now."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Mabel again asked.

Rubbing his neck harder than before, Dipper reluctantly answered his sister. "I didn't tell you because I hadn't fully straightened it out in my mind yet. Also, I knew that as soon as I told you you'd be constantly attempting to push me Wendy into one of those fairytale-like relationships you're always fantasizing about; just like how you've been doing throughout our whole lives."

Mabel felt hurt by this. The fact that her twin brother, her best, most trusted friend couldn't trust her with such an important secret as this struck a blow to her heart.

"Hey! I'm not like that!" she protested.

"Yes you are," Dipper spat back.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes. You. ARE!"

"No. I'm. NOT!"

"Prove it then," demanded Dipper. "Agree not to get involved in this for the rest of the holiday break unless I, or Wendy, ask you to for help. If you can do this, then I'll take back what I just said."

Reluctantly, Mabel agreed to this. "Fine!"

"Good!" Dipper said back.

* * *

 **Pines Family Guestroom (aka Wendy's temporary room)…**

Dipper wasn't the only one who bailed out of the kitchen as soon as the truth had been revealed. Like Dipper, Wendy, (who felt both embarrassed and shocked), made a mad dashed towards her room. Once the bedroom door was locked, Wendy took out her laptop, contacted one of her closest friends, Tambry, via skype and told the text addict everything that had transpired during the time-travelling adventure.

When she finished her retelling of the whole adventure, the redhead saw that her friend was completely and utterly speechless.

"Wow," Tambry eventually said. "You really, like really got yourself into a fucked-up situation,"

"Yeah no kidding," Wendy replied annoyedly. "Got any solutions?"

To Wendy's surprise, Tambry put her phone down, (which she rarely did), and looked directly at her friend with a serious look on her face as she spoke again. "Wendy seriously, for the love of god, hook up with Dipper already. Or at least just sleep with him and get it out there."

Her friend's idea didn't sit well for the lumberjack girl. "Wha…Tambry?!" Was all she could say in response.

"Oh c'mon from what you just told me it sounded like you two were on the verge of doing it anyway," Tambry countered.

"No. No. NO!" Wendy said in refusal of her friend's advice.

"Just think about it," Tambry suggested. "Or better yet don't think just act. That's what Robbie and I did when we started having sex," she added.

"Okay first off: I told you to keep your sex life to yourself, (especially when it involves my ex's). Secondly, DIPPER'S ONLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD!"

"You almost slept with him anyway," Tambry countered.

"Uh recap, WE WERE DRUNK! Besides I don't think we were going to reach that stage whether or not Blandin stepped in," Wendy argued.

"Whatever. It's your call. Just when you come home, don't go bitching because you ruined your vacation by not doing anything about your obvious crush on Dipper okay," Tambry articulated.

"Only if you agree to stop talking about your sex life with Robbie," Wendy demanded.

"Deal."

* * *

 **Later on, Mabel's room…**

It was nighttime, and at the moment all the occupants of the Pines house were curled up in their beds either sleeping or about to sleep. The latter of which was going on with Mabel, who wore her classic purple, floppy disk, nighttime sweater. She was all snuggled up in bed beside her favourite pig, (and only pig for that matter), Waddles. As they lay in bed, Mabel had a little chat with her pig.

"Mark my words Waddles we're going to get those two to hook up before the end of the year or my name isn't Mabel Sheryl Pines."

Yep, despite promising not to get involved, Mabel still planned to hook her brother up with Wendy. She felt a little bad, but from what she learned from her Grunkle Stan during the previous summer, it was okay to lie sometimes. Especially when it was for the greater good. And to her bringing a lifetime of love and happiness to two people was the greater good.

Waddles, being the simple pig that he was just oinked then fell asleep curled up in bed next to his owner.

"That's right Waddles. Sleep well," Mabel said, patting her sleeping pet. "We got some matchmaking to do the next few days."

* * *

 **Monday, December 17** **th** **, 2012**

It was a bit awkward at first between Dipper and Wendy. Okay, things are still pretty awkward between them. Though after some time thinking about what they'd been told during their separate talks with Mabel and Tambry, the two decided to at least try to hang out again and enjoy themselves. Besides this was supposed to be a time of the year when family and friends were closest to each other. So while the Pines parents were out Christmas shopping, the two teens curled up on the living room couch with some hot chocolate, found a horrible Christmas movie on television, and started mocking it while watching it. All the while Mabel secretly, (at least that's what she thought), watched them from behind a chair next to the couch they were on. It made the young teen so happy to see her brother bonding with the redhead. Despite what had happened to them last week, the two were doing pretty well at fixing things up. Now all Mabel had to do was keep pushing them closer and closer to each other till, BAM, Wendy Corduroy was Wendy Pines.

"Oh man it's as if the writers for this movie spent like three whole minutes developing the plot," Dipper said before laughing. The movie they were watching was bad. So bad it was laughable.

"Ha, ha, ha. I know right?" Wendy agreed. "And that's not the worst part. I mean seriously Thompson does better acting than all the actors in this shitty movie," Wendy mocked. "And he failed drama last semester."

"Ah-ha, ha, ha! Are you serious?" Dipper asked astonished.

"Serious. It's a long story that involves a very stern, former actor who teaches drama at the school," Wendy briefly explained.

"You'll have to tell me about it sometime," Dipper said.

Wendy was about to respond when suddenly the front door opened and Sheryl came in with massive bags full of stuff, shouting, "WE'RE HOME!"

Sherman soon followed in with an equal amount of bags as full as the ones her wife carried.

"Wow not to be nosy Mr. and Mrs. Pines but you certainly bought a lot of stuff," Wendy commented. "Even more than you'd expect during Christmas."

"Oh no worries Wendy," Sheryl said in a positive-sounding voice. "I admit I tend to go a little overboard during the holidays. Especially when preparing for our yearly Christmas party."

"Yearly what?" Wendy asked.

"Damn!" Dipper hissed. "Sorry Wendy, I forgot to tell you about how our parents throw this big Christmas party every year on the twenty-third of December."

Popping out from her hiding spot behind the chair, Mabel began to gleefully explain, "There's cookies, eggnog, a Secret Santa gift exchange, carols, a most wonderful Christmas themed sweaters contest, and all sort of wonderful decorations."

Leaning towards Wendy, Dipper whispered, "She means ugly sweater contest. She refuses to call any sort of sweater ugly."

"Gotcha," Wendy whispered back.

"Plus we always invite as many of our friends and family as possible," Sheryl added in. "This year my all four of the twins' grandparents are coming, as well as both Uncle's Stan and Ford."

"That sounds pretty cool," Wendy commented.

"Glad you think so Wendy as you are also invited given how you're living here for the month," Sheryl added.

"Cool," replied Wendy.

"Also," Sherman spoke up, "We were hoping you could help us with setting up for the party. It takes a lot of effort and an extra hand would nice."

"Sure, I don't mind," Wendy answered. "I mean you are letting me stay here for free. It's only fair that I help out with chores. Also, I have a lot of experience with this sort of thing from setting up parties at the Mystery Shack."

"Great. Well, I better get cracking on party preparations," Sheryl said before going off to the kitchen.

"I better go help her," Sherman said, following his wife to the kitchen.

"Yeah and I have to get back to doing, 'previous' stuff," Mabel said before going back to her hiding spot behind the living room chair; which everyone saw do.

However, as annoyed as Dipper was with his sister's obvious spying of him and Wendy, he decided to just ignore it. Instead, focusing on hanging out with his best friend. Speaking of hanging out, "So… you wanna hang out at the party or whatever?" Dipper asked nervously. "I mean… uh… as friends that is."

"Yeah, sure whatever. Sounds like fun," Wendy answered.

"Besides, I can guarantee you that there will be no alcohol at this party. Which means no repeat of what happened at our last Christmas party right? Ha, ha," Dipper commented while laughing awkwardly. That last part, Wendy found a bit uncomfortable as it brought back obviously awkward memories.

"Yeah… great. Ha, ha, ha," laughed Wendy awkwardly.

Seeing how uncomfortable Wendy was getting, Dipper started rubbing the back of his neck nervously before speaking up again, "Hey you... you wanna go back to watching the movie," he suggested.

"Sure," responded Wendy, who was eager to end this awkward conversation.

They then turned their attention back to the horrible Christmas movie they'd previously been watching. Continuing to mock it while watching. As they did this, their not-so-secret watcher couldn't help feeling both annoyed and disappointed by the conversation she'd just witnessed between the two teens.

"Damn it Dipper you're ruining it," she said to herself as she continued to watch her brother and Wendy from her hiding spot. "Guess it's up to Dr. Matchmaker to fix everything up."

* * *

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter of The Pines Meeting.**

 **F.Y.I. I originally planned to post this chapter in December but decided instead to give you all a refresher to the story and warm you up for the next few chapters. Please feel free to favourite, follow, and review this fanfic. Also in the reviews, if you're interested, please feel free to add in the name of a horrible Christmas movie that Dipper and Wendy could've been watching.**


	9. Chapter 9

**In response to a review made by RasenganFin, you. Were. RIGHT! The Christmas That Almost Wasn't but Then Was from the Simpsons is the perfect terrible Christmas. Thanks to you and everyone for the reviews.** **Have a very merry Christmas to all you viewers of this fanfic, and a Happy New Year.**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Sunday, December 23** **rd** **, 2012**

Wendy had to admit, the Pines family knew how to throw a killer Christmas party. Within a few days of decorating, the entire Pines home was covered top to bottom with angles, shiny coloured lights, snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, a warming fireplace with stockings hung over it, mistletoes everywhere, a massive tree all nicely decorated with presents resting under it; and that was only half of it. There was Christmas music playing over the house, a massive buffet filled with all sorts of holiday goodies, (a lot of it store-bought), snowman, Santa Claus and reindeer decorations Christmas displayed outside on the lawn and roof. All topped off with a classic Christmas wreath hung up on the front door outside. Yep, this place was more decked out than anything seen in all those holiday Christmas movies Wendy had watched with the Pines family during the holiday break, (and they'd shown her pretty much almost all of them).

It was further added by the fact that the party host's, Sherman, Sheryl, Mabel, Dipper, Waddles, and Wendy, were all wearing Santa styled outfits; with Waddles even having a glittery Santa beard, (courtesy of Mabel). And to top off the icing on the cake even further, it just so happened that it had begun to lightly snow around the time guest were starting to arrive.

"Bam! Grenda's in the house!" Grenda announced as she slammed the door open and marched into the house with a tasty looking gingerbread man sweater.

"Candy too." Wearing a candy cane sweater, Candy came into the Pines house right behind Grenda.

"GRENDA! CANDY!" Mabel squealed delightedly at the sight of her BFFs.

The three eagerly made their way towards one another and embraced in a big old hug; which was followed with Mabel asking her friends some very important questions. "What are you doing here? How'd you get here?"

"Your mother invited here so we had to come," Candy explained. "I mean a chance to hang out with our BFF. How could we not? And as for how-"

"You already know about how I happen to have a very, very richly rich boyfriend who easily got us a ride from Oregon, all the way to California," Grenda finished enthusiastically. "Speaking of…"

Suddenly a warm breeze blew into the Pines house, signally the arrival of Grenda's extremely rich boyfriend.

"Entering, his highly rich lordship, Baron Marius von Fundshauser," announced an unknown voice as said Baron, wearing a simple reindeer sweater of the finest materials, arrived in such glamorous way. Like, to everyone who saw him walking in the front door, it looked like an angel was coming straight from heaven. No one, (especially a secretly jealous Candy), could keep their eyes away from him while he walked in, greeted everyone inside, and handed his gift over for the secret Santa to Sherman. There was no debating it, the Baron sure knew how to make an entrance.

"I know Marius is Grenda's boyfriend, whom I love like a sister, but I must steal this glorious man away from her," Candy said in Korean.

As soon as everyone snapped out of their trance, the greetings were all done between the three new arrivals and the Pines family, more guests began to arrive; all of them wearing Christmas sweaters. Among these guests included Sheryl's parents, Jones and Elizabeth Stones, (both wearing candle sweaters), Sherman Pines Sr., (in a killer looking snowman sweater), his wife Grace Pines, (wearing a snowflake sweater), and many other relatives and friends of the Pines family such as Stela, (wearing the dead reindeer sweater she'd been always wearing every Christmas since her late teen years).

"So you're the Wendy girl whom Mabel and Sheryl have told me so much about these last few months huh?" Stela asked after Wendy had hung up the former's coat.

"Yeah…yeah, that's me," Wendy attempted to say in her most laidback voice as possible. Unfortunately for her, she was failing terribly at it. This was because, from the way Stela had spoken to her, it was clear that she'd indirectly said that Mabel, and even perhaps Sheryl, referred to her as more than a visiting "friend." Not only this but Wendy met Stela years ago when travelling back in time to the party where the twins were conceived at. It was during this party that Wendy had revealed how she'd almost kissed Dipper to not only Sheryl but also Stela as well. There was a pretty good chance that Stela might remember this if she recognized her. As a result, Wendy couldn't help feeling not only extremely awkward but also incredibly nervous.

Dipper felt exactly what Wendy was feeling, for similar, and different reasons as her. The fact that his mother and sister and talked about Wendy so much, more than they should have did not settle in well for him. Plus she's was bound to have heard about hers and Dipper's "incident" in the closet at said party. He'd been fortunate enough as it was to avoid any punishment, much less a scolding from either of his parents. But if word got out to everyone attending the party happening right now... Dipper couldn't begin to comprehend what sort of embarrassment he and Wendy would have to go through. It might even spread outside the party to perhaps, everywhere. He and Wendy might not even be able to hang out anymore due to all the humiliation. If not for that, then Wendy's father would surely give him a beating way worse than all the stuff that the incredibly strong lumberjack had ever destroyed.

Both teen's worried thoughts pushed aside for a sec when they heard Stela ask, "Have we met before? You look familiar for some reason." The worried/nervous feelings that Wendy and Dipper were currently having right now... well those feelings just intensified by a thousandfold.

At that moment, before the conversation could escalate further, (to Dipper and Wendy's luck), the last two remaining party guests arrived. Thus diverting any, and all attention away from the two teens.

"Ho, ho, ho! It's time for some non-refundable fun," Stan Pines called out from the front door where he, (while holding a terribly, wrapped present), stood with his twin brother Ford Pines, (both wearing holiday-themed sweaters of reindeer stealing and mixing chemicals).

"Hey, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford," Dipper and Mabel simultaneously said while bumping fists with their great uncles.

"Hey, kiddo. Hey Mabelangelo," Stan said back.

"Greetings you two," Ford said back as well.

"Nice sweater Mr. Pines," Wendy commented, referring to the one worn by her former boss.

Seeing his former employee leaning against the stairway, Stan walked up to her and stretched out his hand. "Wendy, you not slacking off too much at the old Mystery Shack? You know even Soos has his limits for slackers; regardless if they're his friends."

Yeah, Stan knew all about Wendy sneaking off during work hours to go goof off on the roof. He never did bother to punish Wendy for it because he knew she'd just keep doing it till he'd have to fire her, and that was a no-win situation. There weren't a lot of people who would work for the little wages he was paying. So he just ignored it unless he needed her to be working and there was no one else who could do the job. Then he'd just yell at her till she worked. Now, of course, Wendy had a new boss, who wasn't a jerk, who didn't like to yell, and who she didn't find annoying. Which helped motivate her to not slack off as much as she used to under Stan.

"Sheesh, chill out Stanely. I doing enough work to earn my paycheque and keep Soos from having to scold me," Wendy said assuringly. "Besides unlike you, Soos pays way more, offers longer breaks, and is more reasonable for a boss."

That last part, about being reasonable, kind' a ticked Stan off. "Yeah, no offence there," he said sarcastically in response.

"Alright, enough work chit chat," Sheryl pipped in. "It's time to officially get this party started!"

Everyone immediately broke into a round of cheers upon hearing this.

"WAHOO!"

And that was when the party truly began.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

So far the party had been going well. Everyone enjoyed the snacks, the decorations, and stuff. Things got juicy when Ford and Stan had a nice long chat with their older brother, Sherman Pines Sr.; who'd been hating the former for forty years while grieving for the latter's "supposed" death for the last thirty years. He, like the rest of the Pines family, hadn't known about Ford getting thrown into a portal and Stan faking his death while taking his twins' identity for thirty years till he successfully rescuing said, twin. After hearing his brother's explanations, Sherman seemed pissed off with being kept in the dark. Though with some encouragement from his family, (all of whom had let what had happened go), he managed to forgive both his brothers and put all those family issues that had been around for decades aside. Following this, Sherman decided it was time for one of the planned holiday party games.

"Alright everyone LISTEN UP! It's time for the Secret Santa gift exchange."

Upon hearing this Stan immediately spat out the eggnog he'd been drinking, right in front of Dipper. Not caring, however, as he was too busy shouting excitedly, "Yes! FINALLY! WAHOO! It's about TIME! I've been waiting to play this game since Sherm Jr. told me about when he invited me and Sixer last week."

"Huff, I didn't know you liked Secret Santas so much Mr. Pines," Wendy remarked.

"Uh hello, it's a game where you're allowed to steal," Stan pointed out to his former employee. "It's like heaven but you don't have to die, or do nice things to get in."

"Yeah I'm just gonna go ahead and point out the fact that our father, (the man who gave Stan life and raised him), was much, much worse," Ford revealed in an attempt to defend his younger twin.

"Anyway, enough talk about crooked relatives," said Sherman. "Before we begin, I'll go grab my Santa hat from the kitchen. I already filled it with numbers for us to randomly assign who goes when. Be right back."

* * *

 **Later...**

The game was a lot of fun. Everyone got something nice as an early Christmas gift, and no one could say their gift was terrible. Stan, of course, had the most fun as he got the best gift of all. Earlier, before being dragged over to speak with his oldest brother, Stan had gone to the kitchen and found the hat with all the numbers for the Secret Santa game. While everyone was occupied with the party, Stan looked through the hat until he found the last number and took it.

When Sherman returned after getting the hat and instructed people to pull a number out of it, Stan was the first to do this. Having hidden the last number in his sleave, Stan used a trick a special trick he'd learned from his con years, that made the illusion to everyone that he'd grabbed a piece of paper from the hat during his turn. Along with this, when Stan first arrived, (after greeting everyone), the ex-conman had put his gift in the very back of a pile of presents so that it would be the last one to unopened when it was his turn to pick. This allowed him to learn what all the gifts were, (as they would be unwrapped upon being selected) so that he was guaranteed to pick the best gift.

Which he succeeded at. "Wahoo!" Stan hollered out as he showed off his solid gold mittens in front of everyone else. "Do I play the game well or what? Wahoo!"

"Ugh," Dipper groaned as he clutched the cruddy bobblehead of his uncle in his hands. "Grunkle Stan you can be such a pain sometimes," he mumbled to himself.

Having just heard that little complaint, Wendy, (who'd been standing right beside Dipper at the time), gently put a hand on her friend's shoulder before speaking up. "Hey don't be a sore loser Dipstick," she said in her classic, laid back sounding tone of voice.

"Sigh. Sorry, Wendy. It just seems pretty obvious that Grunkle Stan cheated," Dipper told the lumberjack girl. "I mean I can't be the only one to find it suspicious that he was the last one to go, and the last present unopened was the one he'd brought to the party."

"Relax Dips, I agree with you," Wendy said. "Remember I worked for that conman for five years. Five long years of constant, annoying, sometimes illegal, work for a guy who spent over half his life lying to everyone. Though do get too mad at your uncle about it. It's not like he's committing crimes anymore. He's just cheating at a small-time game to get a good present. At this point, there's no use doing anything about it."

Wendy had him there. "Yeah you're right," Dipper admitted. "Plus now that you bring it up, Grunkle Stan's did this sort of thing just to win simple games during the summer Mabel and I lived with him at the Mystery Shack. Now that I think about it, it's no surprise that he's still doing it."

"You got that right Big Dipper," Wendy said jokingly. Causing both her and Dipper to laugh.

The two soon stopped laughing and just stood there, enjoying one another's presence. Neither knew one knew why, perhaps it was from the joy the felt from, the humour of classic Stan, or even perhaps the pleasant Christmas music playing in the background. But for whatever the reason or another both were drawn to each other. As if they were under a spell of some kind. Neither could control it nor did they want to; instead just going with the flow of it. As the music continued playing, the two kept getting closer to one another, with Wendy even going so far as to get down on one knee so that she at eye level with Dipper. Pretty soon their faces were mere inches away from each other; almost in the same position that they were in about two weeks ago.

However, once again fate had other plans for these two. Just as they were about to kiss, the song playing in the background changed from a simple, soothing Christmas song, _Let It,_ Snow _! Let It, Snow!_ to a louder, pumped up song that killed the mood.

 _Am I Christmas blanchin',_

 _Girl we Christmas blanchin'_

 _I live up in a gingerbread mansion_

"Ugh, I hate this song!" Wendy groaned. Lil Bigg Dawggg's newest song, _Christmas Blanchin'_ , though popular in the States, was one of Wendy's most despised songs of all time. She hated pretty much all rap songs, and rapers. To her, they never made sense. It was as if they just made up words for their songs, which in her mind, did not have any real rhythm to them. Whenever she heard a bad rap song, her mind filled with anger/annoyance as her attention would turn away from what was going on around her, ignoring what she'd been doing. Like now at this very moment as was ignoring the fact that Dipper was standing right in front of her. The latter of whom was in a state of shock upon having just now realized what they'd almost done.

Upon coming out of shock state, Dipper attempted to divert Wendy's attention from the horrible song by snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Uh... Wendy," Dipper called out.

"Uh…sorry Dipper what did you say?" Wendy asked as she snapped out of it.

It was then that she saw just how close she was to Dipper; like barely any distance between their faces, (particularly their lips). She immediately stood up and backed away from Dipper, who did the same thing as well.

"So, uh… Wanna get some eggnog?" Wendy asked in a desperate attempt to brush their "moment" aside.

"Sure, thanks," Dipper responded.

The two began to walk over towards the buffet table to grab some eggnog. Unaware of the fact that their neer kiss scene had not gone unnoticed.

* * *

"Ooooooohhhhhhh, Mabel you weren't kidding when you said they were on the verge of loverhood," Grenda remarked after seeing the whole conversation with her new binoculars. Candy just stood beside her friends in shock until she said, "There is more love between them than there is between me and all my past crushes combined."

Feeling delighted about her friend's reactions, Mabel asked, "I know right? So you want in on setting them up or what?"

The two thought about it for a moment. It was clear to them Dipper and Wendy were meant to be together. Though they also knew Mabel had promised Dipper that she would not meddle in the affairs between him and or Wendy. But that was her promise, not theirs. Besides, even if they were helping break said promise, they were doing to help bring happiness to two people who deserved love. With that in mind, neither could. As soon as this conclusion came to them both, they turned their heads to look at each other for a brief moment and give one another an affirmative glace before turning their attention back to Mabel.

"Okay I'm in," Candy said.

"YEAH LET'S MAKE THIS SHIP THOSE TWO!" Grenda shouted. Feeling extreme amounts of excitement at the idea of orchestrating a Christmas hook up.

"Alrighty then," Mabel said, a plan already developing in her mind. "Operation Christmas love is now officially in effect."

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed part one of this Pines Christmas party.**

 **Oh, and thanks going out to another one of RasenganFin's reviews which inspired me to add Grenda to the story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so here's part two of the Pines family Christmas party. Before we begin I'd like to say happy holiday's to all and have a happy new year; which will be 2020 :)**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls: The Pines Meeting**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Previously in The Pines Meeting:**

The Pines Christmas party began with a whole bunch of people including Grenda, Candy, Marius von Fundshauser, Stela, Stan Pines, Ford Pines, and a bunch of other people arriving at a house all decked up for the holidays. They played Secret Santa where Stan used his con skills to score a pair of gold mittens. Dipper and Wendy almost kissed but were stopped by the song, Christmas Blanchin'. Having watched the whole kissing thing go down Mabel Grenda and Candy, the three girls agreed to hook Dipper and Wendy up together by the end of the party; with Mabel officially declaring, "Alrighty then, Operation Christmas love is now officially in effect."

* * *

"Alright!" Grenda cheered after hearing Mabel's declaration.

"Let's do this," Candy. "What do we do first?"

"Okay well, firstly we need mistletoes and a secluded place in the house where we can put Dipper and Wendy in without no one interfering in our plans."

"I saw a tool shed in your backyard when I was in the kitchen earlier," Grenda pointed out.

"Perfect!" Mabel said before going on. "And it's small enough that if we put two people in there they'll be cramped. Which is what we're gonna do. But before we do that we need to hang the mistletoe up in the shed. After that, we somehow force Dipper and Wendy into the shed and then lock it from the outside. The two will be all alone, unable to do anything except talk about their love for one another, and of course, kiss."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh!"

"Best of all," Mabel continued. "They'll be no one to disturb them for a while. Without any distractions, they'll finally kiss, and BOOM! Holiday magic is made!"

"Awesome plan," Grenda approved. "I love it!"

"Hmm… Simple, yet effective. I like it," Candy said in approval. "Though we're also gonna need the keys to the shed; and if my memory is accurate, (which it always is). I saw your father use some keys to get some _ from the shed earlier then put said keys back in his pocket. Meaning we'll need to get to him to get the keys."

"Pffft. Don't worry. Aunt Stella is good at taking my dad's stuff without him noticing. I'll just ask her for help. She won't mind. Now let's go get what we need and make love hap-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! IT'S TIME FOR THE CHRISTMAS SWEATER CONTEST!"

Hearing this, Mabel decided to make a change in plans.

"First the Christmas sweater contest. Then we make love happen," Mabel restated. Yes, she was determined to make Dipper and Wendy a couple by the end of the party. However, she'd been preparing for this sweater contest since last year's Christmas party. No way was she missing out on it after all the work she'd been doing for it.

* * *

Overall the Christmas sweater contest proved to be a lot of fun. Immediately after Sherman had announced it was time for the sweater contest, Mabel, along with Dipper, and Wendy changed from their Santa styled sweaters, (since they were identical and Mabel refused to let them not participate), into different/bizarre Christmas sweaters. Dipper's light blue sweater was comprised of a bunch of smiley-faced snowflakes. Wendy wore an emerald green sweater with a decorated Christmas tree and a Santa hat on top of said tree.

In the end, Mabel won first place thanks to what was by far, her greatest sweater of all time. A multi-coloured MERRY CHRISTMAS sweater. Covered with mini candy canes, Christmas trees, snowflakes, tinsel, and even a reindeer pulling Santa's sleigh on the back. Best of all, the sweater had a cord that when plugged into an outlet, allowed all its features, (letters, snowflakes, etc.), to light up.

Yeah, it was hard for any other sweater to compete with Mabel's; even Marius's fancy reindeer sweater was no match. Though it did come in second place; followed in third by Wendy's Christmas tree sweater.

After the top three winners were chosen, those said winners were each rewarded with holiday Christmas mugs. Wendy received a bronzed coloured elf mug. Marius' mug, though around the same size as Wendy's was silver and resembled jolly old Saint Nick. Mabel's mug was of equal size as that of the other mugs, but because she'd won first place, hers was a gold-coloured reindeer with a shiny red nose.

With another game finished up, everyone scattered around the house, either chatting with other fellow guests, listening to the holiday tunes playing in the background, and or enjoying some Christmas treats from the buffet table.

"Nice mug," Dipper commented to Wendy regarding the mug.

"Thanks. I admit it's cool, if not a bit tacky. Though I'm doubting it'll survive long when I take it home," Wendy said in response.

"And why's that?" Dipper asked. Already theorizing what Wendy's response was going to be.

"Because knowing my dad, he's gonna break it by accident. Either that or my brothers will destroy it while practicing using their axes on random stuff in our cabin. I swear on my ancestors' graves those guys could do more destruction than a hundred megaton bombs."

"Uh, no offence but it wouldn't kill those guys to take it down a notch."

Wendy couldn't help laughing at this, "Ha, ha, ha, ha! That's a good one Dips. Ha, ha, ha!"

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah…" Dipper said back as he had the sudden nervous feeling he got whenever he got close to Wendy emotionally. This caused him to, with thinking, rub the back of his neck in an awkward-looking manner; which Wendy not only noticed but also understood why he was doing this.

When she saw this, she kind of got the same feelings that Dipper was feeling.

"Ah-ha, ha. Yeah," she said back to him.

There it was again, that awkward spark they got whenever they felt that special connection between them. When this happened they both either A, move closer to one another and attempt to kiss; Or B, they'd end up just standing where they were while feeling/looking very awkward.

In this instance, the latter of the two was happening between the two young teens. Neither of whom liked it; though both didn't know what to do to make all this uncomfortableness end.

That is till all of sudden…

"Hey, Dipper! Wendy!" Mabel called out. "Could you two go grab some _ from the shed in the backyard? Please?!"

Having just been saved from another awkward moment, the two agreed and went to the back yard. When they made it to the shed, opened it and walked inside, neither could find any _. This, of course, made Dipper feel suspicious.

"Something's not right here."

"Eh, I'm sure it's not that important. Let's go back inside and till your sister, we couldn't find any _," Wendy suggested.

Though this didn't end up happening, however. Right after she'd suggested this, the shed closed shut behind her, followed by the sound of it being locked from the outside.

For a moment both were confused. But everything started to become clear once they heard Mabel's voice call out to them from outside the shed.

"Alright you two here's the deal: you both love each other but refuse to admit it. So until you admit your true, loving feelings for one another, you're staying in that shed. Capeesh?"

"UGH! MABEL!" Dipper shouted, feeling more pissed off at his sister than he'd ever been before in his life. Besides the fact that Mabel had locked him and Wendy inside a shed without any way to get out on their own. She'd broken the promise she'd made to him last week about not meddling with anything that went on between him and Wendy. But of course, he should've expected this. Knowing his sister's matchmaking obsession, it was inevitable that she would try something like this. Nonetheless, Dipper couldn't be any more pissed off at Mabel than he was now. "MABEL I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!"

"Ditto for me too! This is not cool Mabel! Not cool!" Wendy said, feeling as pissed as Dipper was. This was worse than the time Mabel had set Robbie and Tambry up together, and that nearly torn her and her friends apart.

"Sorry you two, but I repeat, you are not coming out of there till both of you admit your love for each other and make out."

"And you better make it quick," Grenda pipped in. "There's an eggnog drinking contest happening soon and I don't wanna miss it."

"Yes, please hurry up and let the love happen," Candy pleaded.

At this point Dipper just wanted to scream and demand that the girls let them out. However, he knew that when it came to things that Mabel seriously, absolutely, adored, such as matchmaking in this instance, she wouldn't quit.

"Sigh, look Mabel why don't you, Candy, and Grenda give us a little alone time to work things out?" Dipper suggested. "And by that I mean you guys go inside and not eavesdrop on us talking, for say ten minutes?"

Wendy, who was shocked upon hearing Dipper's idea of them somewhat giving into the girls' demands, gave him a, "are you serious?", look, (which he noticed). Though before Dipper could quietly explain himself, Mabel responded, "Twinzy promise?" **-Mable's version of pinky promises-**

"Yes Twinzy promise," Dipper said back.

"Hmmm…Okay, you have got till the eggnog drinking contest ends for alone time together to become hookup time. F.Y.I. there's a mistletoe hanging above you guys, and you know the rules. Kissy kiss."

With that being said, Dipper and Wendy heard the sounds of feet marching in snow, followed by the sound of the back opening and closing. Having heard the door shut, both teens knew they were now officially alone in the backyard, trapped in a small shed together.

Attempts to escape on their own were futile. The girls had taken out all the heavy tools, (with some help from Grunkle Stan) before they trapped the two of them. The ground was paved over so they couldn't try digging with their hands. There were no windows, and the walls were made of metal hard enough that even Wendy's father, (a man who's legally named _Manly_ Dan), would have difficulty breaking through.

It pained Dipper to say it, but he already realized that he'd have to give Mabel what she wanted. Even if it meant stepping outside of his comfort zone and doing the thing he feared might destroy his friendship with Wendy.

"I never did get over my crush on you after our trip into the bunker," Dipper confessed.

"Seriously?" Wendy gasped in shock.

"Seriously. I tried to move on from you during a road trip my family and I took to other tourist attractions across Oregon. That didn't work out, however. Long story short, I broke the hearts of Candy and three other girls."

"Wow, you better give me the long version some other time after your sister releases us. I wanna know what you did and how Mabel and Grenda didn't kill you for hurting Candy."

"I will. Just not when Mabel, Grenda, or Candy are in earshot. They don't talk about it, but I know they're kinda still pissed at me for what I did and will not hesitate to give me a piece of their minds if the opportunity occurs. The last thing I need is for them to be reminding of past failures in the romance world."

"I can relate to that," Wendy said with understanding. A lot of her past relationships didn't end too well also.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

A long silence followed this for a couple of minutes till...

"I love you," Wendy admitted at last.

Dipper was not, (repeat NOT), expecting this. "You…. you…. you WHAT?!" he asked. Wanting to make sure he heard what he thought he heard.

"Yeah, I am in love with you. I mean you're funny, smart, sweet, kind a cute, and very brave. None of my ex-boyfriends had more than one,(if any), of the traits you possess. Not to mention none of them ever made me feel as happy as you do."

"Gee thanks," Dipper said, feeling touched by his crush's words. I feel the same way about you. To me, you're the most beautiful girl in the world. Your rebellious nature and desire to follow your instincts are admirable. I'm… I'm lucky enough to have you in my life. I… I love you too."

Call it sappy, or whatever, but Wendy found Dipper's reciprocation of her feelings to him touching. She also felt/knew that this point, with both of them having expressed love for each other, the next thing to do.

"So… umm…. Wanna give the whole being more than a friend's thing a shot?" Wendy asked after a few more long minutes of complete silence.

Dipper couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Are… are you asking me out?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I am. We both love each other and dating is the next obvious step. So what d'ya say? Wanna date or what?"

Dipper, (for no possible good reason), could turn down an opportunity like this. "Yes! Definitely! Absolutely! Thousand times YES!"

"Cool," she said while leaning down so that her face was less than an inch away from Dipper's. "Now there's something I've been wanting to do for a while without being too drunk to remember it."

It was then that their lips at long last came into contact with one another. At long last, (not counting their drunk make-out session in 1998), Dipper and Wendy were having their long-awaited kiss. It felt like fireworks were going off inside themselves. Wonderful fireworks filled with levels of happiness neither had ever felt before in their lives, (not even when they saved Gravity Falls from Bill). Within a few minutes, the two broke for air, staring at each other with love and passion. To them, this moment felt like it was eternal, that nothing or no one could end it. Although when you're a Pines or a Corduroy the chances of a perfect moment not being interrupted where slim.

"OKAY I'M BACK!" Mabel hollered. "F.Y.I. GRENDA KICKED BUTT IN THE EGGNOG DRINKING CONTEST! But enough about Grenda and eggnog, ARE YOU TWO DATING OR WHAT?!"

"Sigh, yes Mabel, Wendy and I are going out now. So would mind letting us out of here? Like you promised to?"

Mabel didn't respond, which concerned Dipper.

"MABEL?!" Dipper hollered out.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO! THIS IS THE BEST NEWS I'VE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! CONGRATULATIONS YOU! I KNOW YOU'RE GONNA MAKE AN ADORABLY AWESOME COUPLE!"

"Thanks, Mabel," Wendy said. "Though if you ever forcibly match two people together again I'll dump your brother and lock you in my dad's sock drawer. Oh and just so you know, he hasn't washed those foot hells since my youngest brother, Gus was in diapers."

"I've been to her cabin, Mabel. I assure you that she telling the truth," Dipper concurred.

"Fine, fine, whatever. Just get out of there so I can take a look at the world's newest couple."

"Um, you need to unlock the door first," Dipper reminded.

"K! I'll go get the keys from Candy. Aunt Stella took them from dad, who in turn gave them to Candy, who's looking after an unconscious Grenda. She passed out after drinking over twenty gallons of eggnog during the eggnog drinking contest."

"Okay, please just go get the keys and let us out of here?" Wendy asked; starting to get annoyed again by her new boyfriend's sister.

"Okeydokey."

* * *

Once Mabel got keys and freed her brother and his boyfriend from the shed, the three met up with Candy and Grenda, (the latter of whom had just regained consciousness), back inside the house. There, after a lot of begging from Mabel, Dipper and Wendy agreed to retell what had happened during their alone time in the shed. When finished, the couple received some lung crushing hugs from the girls who excited about them dating. Throughout the rest of the evening everyone, (including Dipper and Wendy, once the girls settled down and freed them from their grasp), enjoyed themselves as they played more fun holiday-themed games like pin the nose on Rudolph, Christmas charades, Christmas bingo, and Santa sack races. Soon, however, the party began to come to an end.

"Okay everyone, stop what you're doing and GET IN HERE NOW!" Sherman shouted. Drawing everyone into the living room where Sherman and his wife stood. Once all the party attendees gathered together, Sheryl began speaking. "First let me just say it's been a pleasure having you all here for this awesome Christmas party. Second, I'd like to give a special thanks to everyone who helped set this party up. This includes my BFF, Stela, my daughter, Mabel, my little boy, Dipper, and his new girlfriend, (who I hope will be my daughter-in-law someday), Wendy."

Upon hearing this, all eyes immediately turned towards Dipper and Wendy; both of whom were very embarrassed by all the future in-law comment that Sheryl had just made.

"Mom!" Dipper said embarrassed before saying to himself, "Maybe it was a mistake telling her about me and Wendy before the party ended."

"Seriously Mrs. Pines?!" Wendy groaned.

"Anywho," Sherman said going forward, "It is nearly time for the party to come to an end."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Mabel whined.

"So," Sherman continued. "Let us end it was some good old fashion Christmas carols."

This caused a small round of cheers to erupt from certain members in the room, (aka Mabel, Grenda, Candy, Sheryl, and a few others). When the cheers ended, Sherman began speaking again.

"Now let us begin."

Throughout the next half hour, everyone in the Pines house sang Christmas carols like _Frosty the Snowman_ , _Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer_ , _Jiggle bells_ , and other heartwarming songs; ending with the perfect ending carol known to all.

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas!"_

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas!"_

" _We wish you a Merry Christmas!"_

" _And a happy new year!"_

 **Happy Holidays :)**

* * *

 **Well, Dipper and Wendy are now officially a couple, and Mabel's accomplished both her holiday goals. Though** **there's still one more little thing left before this story can be officially completed. So stay tuned for the Pines Meeting Epilogue, and don't forget to follow, favourite, and review this story. I hope you all enjoyed these last two Christmas party chapters. Oh, and once again, have a happy, happy holiday season; and enjoy the new year of 2020 :)**


	11. Epilogue

**Well, here we are folks, it's time to end this fanfic. That's right everyone, after ten dramatic, heartwarming, supernatural chapters it's time to end, Gravity Fall: The Pines Meeting, with an epilogue. Now before we begin a s** **pecial thanks goes out to all you wonderful viewers who've read, followed, favourited, and reviewed this fanfic, thank you very much : ) And special thanks to retromania for requesting this story and assisting me in creating it with good ideas and advice. THANK YOU RETROMANIA: D**

 **P.S. Please feel free to continue reading, favouriting, and reviewing this story even as, (after its epilogue), it comes to an end.**

 **Oh, and enjoy the epilogue : )**

* * *

 **Gravity Falls**

 **The Pines Meeting: Epilogue**

 **January 4th** **, 2013**

Overall the holidays had been a whole lot of fun for Wendy. She had a lot of fun doing all sorts of holiday stuff she never got to do with her family, (since they did apocalypse training during the holiday season), during the winter break. She also got some pretty cool stuff and a boyfriend aka Dipper, (first boyfriend she'd had since her breakup with Robbie last summer), and the two were incredibly happy.

They also didn't need to bother telling their friends back in Gravity Falls about them being a couple. Immediately after the party ended Mabel went to the nearest computer and blogged about the new couple. In response, Dipper and Wendy had gotten a bunch of thumbs up from friends of their and other comments, including the following:

 _Wayda go dudes! I'm so happy for you_ _\- Soos_

 _Status update: saw this coming from a mile away - Tambry_

 _You cost me fifty dollars guys: (- Thompson_

 _Scored fifty bucks from Thompson $) Thanks guys. Guess you two hooking up can be useful - Robbie_

 _Nice Dr. Funtimes - Nate_

 _Wendy, I TOLD YOU that YOU and DIPPER looked way too close to be JUST friends - Lee_

 _For a dork, you didn't do so badly - Pacifica_

And these were just a small fraction of the comments they'd been receiving since hooking up. After they told Dipper's parents, his mother squealed in delight while his father simply congratulated the new couple. Then, after the carols, (around the time when Sheryl spilled the beans about her sons' new relationship), and everybody began leaving, the two teens received lots of congrats from the leaving guests. It had been a bit embarrassing for them, but this was nothing compared to the embarrassment they felt when just this morning they discovered that Mabel had been blogging about their love life; referring to them as the future Mr. and Mrs. Pines. Everyone in California, Oregon, and everywhere else in the world saw it.

Well everyone except for Wendy's family. The Corduroys were still out of touch from civilization due to their holiday apocalypse training. It was supposed to end on New Year's Day. However, Manly Dan always destroyed all calendars and clocks right before they began to further simulate the experience of being in a world in ruins. Normally they'd learn what day it was when Stan would barge into the Corduroy's cabin, demanding that Wendy come into work. This year, however, Wendy had paid Sherriff Bulbs and Deputy Durland to come barge into her family's cottage a couple of weeks into January, pretending to come in to arrest them. During that time, she was planning to crash at Tambry's, give herself a little bit of time to further destress before going back to her family; and let Dipper prepare himself for when her rageaholic dad found out about their relationship.

At the moment, Dipper and Wendy were chilling out in the latter's temporary room while she was packing up. School started in a few days and she'd already promised her dad beforehand to be home by the fifth. Though for Wendy, whenever it came to doing work, she was never one to be productive unless it was for her friends or family. Other than that she tended to just laze around.

"I'll tell ya, it's been a blast hanging out with you guys this Christmas," she said to Dipper.

"Yeah it's certainly been one of my more fun holiday breaks," Dipper said in agreement. "Especially the part where you and I hooked up at my parents' Christmas party."

"I know right?"

"I hope you two weren't drunk when this happened," commented a third voice from the bedroom's entrance.

"BLENDIN?!" Both Dipper and Wendy gasped when they turned around and saw who that voice belonged to.

"Hey, guys. Happy 2013!" Blendin greeted, ignoring the shock and surprise on his friend's faces. In his line of work, (which allowed for friends eras in time different from his own), he tended to get this a lot, even from people who were familiar with his "out of the blue" appearances. "."

"Uh happy 2013," Dipper replied.

"Hey Blendin," Wendy said, chiming into the conversation. "Not trying to be rude, but what are you doing here, in my temporary bedroom?"

"Well do you remember when you agreed to go back in time to when your parents first met?" Blendin asked.

"Yeah," they both answered

"Well, you agreed to this on the condition that I'd take you back to the first year of World War One so that you could confirm whether or not Mayor Befufftlefumpter started the war. I said yes but after I found you and Wendy having a drunk make-out session in a closet at the party, I decided to take you back to your own time to recuperate from it, and save the trip to the First World War for another time."

"Yeah I remember this," Dipper said, as it all came back to him.

"Anywho, after a few weeks to recuperate, and seeing as how now you two are a couple, (Mabel told me), I figured you'd be up for some time travelling. Listen if you're not up for it I can come back some other time. I just thought since I know Wendy's going back to Gravity Falls soon, and both of you, (plus Mabel), have school starting back up, that this would be the best time to do this. So you in or what?"

"Hmm... Sure," Dipper said after thinking it over for a moment. "I've been dying to know whether or not those rumours were true or just plain false. Wendy?"

"Yeah totally," Wendy answered. "I could go for one last epic adventure before school. Let's just say I have a family-related issue that needs to be solved by this adventure."

"Great. Fetch Mabel and we can leave at once," Blendin said to the Dipper and Wendy, who just smirked at each other, before Dipper responded, "Uh Mabel won't be joining us on this adventure."

"Why not?" Blendin asked.

Looking at each other again, the young couple non-verbally decided to explain to Blendin what was going on with Mabel. "Let's just say she went a bit too far with her meddling on our relationship," Wendy revealed.

This left Blendin even more confused. "Huh?"

"We locked her in the shed," stated Wendy.

"Well, that's alright…Wait, WHAT?!" Blendin said when what he'd just heard

"She went too far in meddling in peoples' love lives," Dipper explained. "Particularly mine and Wendy's. So we decided to teach her a lesson. Also, we'd been meaning to show her what it's like to be locked up in a confined space. Which she'd done to use on more than one occasion in the last year if I may add."

"So do you wanna wait for a bit for her to learn her lesson then go time travelling?" Blendin asked.

"Hmmm….nah," Wendy said. "She needs to learn that actions have consequences."

"Says the girl who breaks rules twenty-four-seven," Dipper pointed out.

"Hey my actions don't interfere in people's personal lives," she said defence. "Mabel's on the other hand do."

"No argument there," Dipper said in agreement. "Blendin, we're set to go."

"Alrighty then," he said as he activated the time tape, sending him, and his two compatriots to the first year of World War One.

* * *

 **1914, World War 1**

When they arrived it, was a warzone. A massive battle was ragging on in a scorched, beaten, and muddied up terrain; with smoke filling the air all around them. It was complete and utter chaos.

"What the HELL!" Dipper screamed to Blendin who was now wearing an olive green US army uniform. Noticing this, Dipper took a quick look at himself and Wendy to see that the two of them were also wearing US army uniforms that dated back to the very war they were in now.

"Hey you said you wanted to go back to WW1," Blended said in defence. "So here we are, 1994."

"Argue later. Right now, run for cover!" Wendy shouted just as she saw soldiers aiming the guns at them. Dipper and Blendin took notice of this just in time to avoid getting shot at and followed Wendy into a nearby trench.

Reaching the safety of the trench, they were soon joined by a squad of six soldiers. To the fortune of the three time-travellers, these guys didn't seem to notice them or care as the focused on firing at the enemy while not being shot themselves.

"Sir enemy forces are overrunning the area," one of the soldiers reported to a buff looking man with a massive, reddish, brown beard.

"Hold the line till reinforcements arrive. We'll pull back to the next trench back if the enemy gets too close. Am I understood?"

"Sir yes sir," the other soldiers said in unison.

"Uh this may not be the best time to say this," one of the shorting looking soldiers said while continuing to fire at the enemy. "But I think we're pretty screwed right now sir."

"Well we probably won't be in this fucked up shit right now," said another soldier, "Had it not been for you and your part in starting this war, to begin with. It's all your fault, Huck!"

"HUCK?!" Dipper gasped. In the time he'd been in Gravity Falls, he'd learned a lot about the town and its people, including the nickname of the now-deceased mayor, Mayor Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter, which was Bef. A lot of people in Gravity Falls preferred to call their mayor by Huck, mainly because many found his name too hard to pronounce. It'd been something Dipper had picked up early on during the summer, which he'd never forgotten about, nor the rumours about the man's involvement in the First World War.

"Hey don't blame me," protested Huck.

"Reginald's right Huck," said one of the other soldiers. "You were the one driving Archduke Franz Ferdinand's car to where he was assassinated. And we all know you purposefully drove it there under the instructions of Danilo Ilić."

"Hey I needed the extra money," Huck said in defence. "Plus I was promised some recommendations along with support when I return to my hometown of Gravity Falls to run for mayor."

"Oh, my, gosh!" Dipper gasped. When he'd heard the rumours the young detective had made it a side project to look into the rumour. To his dismay, he'd found no solid evidence to prove this, or even a lead to follow on. But now he'd just gotten all the proof he needed from the man himself. Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter, deceased mayor of Gravity Falls, had just willingly confessed to having helped start World War One. To hear this... it just… it just shocked Dipper more so than any other time he'd been shocked before in his life.

"My Great Grandfather was right, it was him!" Wendy gasped with an equal amount of shock as her boyfriend. "And to think everyone called him crazy because of it."

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked, with his attention now focusing on the words his girlfriend just said. Though this was left unanswered when one of the other soldiers shouted at Huck, saying, "That is so fucking STUPID!" Right before being shot in the face.

"MAN DOWN!"

"Jonas, attend to Durland. The rest of you, AVENGE OUR BROTHER!"

"Sir, yes Sir Sergeant Corduroy!" the soldiers responded in sync.

"CORDUROY?!" Dipper gasped.

"No way," Wendy gasped, though hers was calmer than her boyfriends'.

Their shock was then interrupted by the affairs of war.

"WE GOT INCOMING ENEMY AIR SUPPORT!" shouted a soldier upon seeing a squad flew into view in the sky.

"FALL BACK!" Sergeant Corduroy ordered.

Upon hearing this command, the squadron of now five jumped out of the trench and made a mad dash for a trench farther back. At the same time, Blendin activated his time tap in a swift motion so fast that he didn't bother looking at what period in time it was sending the three of them. Causing them to vanish just as enemy gunfire and bombs from the incoming plans began the one they'd been in began to drop down into the trench they were just in, causing explosions to erupt from it.

* * *

 **In another period in time…**

Next thing any of them knew, they were standing on white sand under a nice, clear, blue sky; without any horrifying sounds of violent screams filling their ears.

"Wow this certainly is a change from our previous situation," Blendin commented.

Taking a look around at their current surroundings, the three of them noticed that they were on a very crowded beach filled with all sorts of people with old fashion cameras in their hands. Something was going to happen somewhere in that particular area, though the question to Dipper, as well as Wendy, was, what was going on?

Looking down at himself, **"literally"** , he noticed he wasn't wearing the military uniform he'd been wearing only a moment ago. Instead, he wore clear white swim pants. He then looked around to notice that Blendin was wearing just his signature goggles, T Watch, and a pair of white and grey striped swim trunks. When he looked over at Wendy, he began to blush as he'd never blush before, and his nose started to bleed. He couldn't help it, Wendy, his summer crush, his dream girl, and first-ever girlfriend was wearing a stylish, red and white checkered bikini that not only showed off her figure but made him feel levels of joy he'd never felt in his young life. "So… uh… where are we, time-wise exactly?" he asked in a desperate,(and failed), attempt to hide his obvious attraction towards Wendy's outfit; while wiping away the blood leaking from his nose.

Looking at his Infinity-T Watch, Blendin responded, "July 16th, in the year of 1969. At a beach in the Merritt Island of Florida, US."

"No way?!" Dipper beamed with excitement. "This is the day when the Apollo 11 happened! That was when humans first stepped foot on the moon in human history!"

"Nice," Wendy commented.

"And if we're on one of Merritt Island's beaches, and given the massive crowd, then that must mean that this is one of the areas where people were able to witness the rockets' launch into space," Dipper squealed. "That. Is. Awesome!"

"Might as well stick around to see it," Wendy suggested.

"Obviously," Dipper conferred. "Though why are we wearing swimwear while most of the people in the crowd aren't?"

"Do you have a problem with?" Wendy asked.

"What?! No, no, no, no, no," Dipper said hysterically. "Just wondering."

"Must be a malfunction in my Infinity-T Watch," Blendin after taking the wrist device. "I'll have to take it in later to get it fixed.

"Won't people take notice of us, given how we aren't dressed properly given the occasion?" Dipper asked with concern.

"Probably not. I set the T Watch to make us both invisible and unhearable to everyone around us, except for well... us," Blendin explained. "And according to the watch, those particular features are still working at one hundred percent."

"Then why aren't we wearing our regular outfits if no one from this time will know we're here?" Wendy asked confused.

"So that you guys feel the full experience," responded Blendin.

"So anyway, can we stick around and watch the launch?" Dipper asked.

"I don't see why not," Blendin said.

"Then let's do it," Wendy said.

"YES!" Dipper cheered.

Now that it was all settled, the three of them began waiting with everyone else on the beach for the launch to happen. To their luck it wasn't a long wait because within a few minutes upon their arrival, they heard someone announce that the countdown was on. As of result, the crowd, (including Dipper, Wendy, and Blendin), began to count down from ten.

"TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE!"

The ground began to shack as a humongous, ear-blasting sound filled the ears of everyone on the beach, (and beyond). To the glorious sight of everyone they saw a rock, massive in size; though from their view it appeared small. Nonetheless, the sight itself as it rose into the sky, slowly rising till it could no longer be seen by the naked eye.

"Coolest thing ever to happen to me," Dipper declared.

"No doubt about it," Wendy said in agreement to her boyfriends' comment, ignoring the fact that he technically just said that this was even better than when they'd hooked up.

"I agree," Blendin said in further agreement. "Though now that the launch is over, I gotta go to another time and do something else? You mind waiting here for a little bit; say a couple of hours?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need. Just don't forget to come back to pick us up. I'd prefer Dipper and I not becoming parents still we're back in the 21st century," Wendy said, with the last part being a joke. Though despite knowing this, Dipper couldn't help laughing in an awkward-sounding tone while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed looking way.

Blendin also knew that Wendy wasn't being serious; nonetheless, he was never good at taking a joke, "Uh, okay, I'll be back in a few hours. Oh and now's seems as good a time as any," he said while pressing a button his watch before talking again. "There I've deactivated the invisibility and sound bubbles surrounding you two. You should be able to interact with everyone else around you. Oh and here's some cash in case you want a snack."

Handing them a couple of bucks, which Dipper took a grabbed and said, "Thanks Blendin."

"No problem. Okay see you later," he said while activating his T Watch and teleported away to another period in time.

With him gone, Dipper and Wendy were free to enjoy some quality alone time together without the awkwardness, annoying feelings brought on whenever people they knew, Mabel, budding themselves, Mabel, into the privacy of their love lives, MABEL!

"You ready for some fun?" asked an excited Dipper.

"I was born ready for fun dork," Wendy answered.

* * *

 **Later…**

The day had been going well for the young couple so far. After Blendin left them to go who knows where to do whatever, the two be doing all sorts of fun things like running around on the shore, grab some hot dogs and sodas, and then just lay on the sand and soak up some rays. Without a doubt, this had been quite a day adventurous, fun, surprising day. A good way to end a holiday break. Or perhaps there were other things to do before their time was up, Wendy thought. Getting up from her spot in the sand, the redhead walked over to the shore with a nearby plastic bucket and filled it with water. Afterwards, she walked back to where her boyfriend rested, then poured the icy cold water all over him.

Startled, Dipper awoke in an instant with an icy chill going throughout his body.

"Ahhhhh!" he screamed; which Wendy couldn't help but chuckle at.

Hearing this, Dipper turned looked around to see Wendy holding an empty bucket in her hands and a mischievous look on her face.

"Oh no you didn't," Dipper said. His startled expression turning to that of a more playful one.

"Oh yes I did," Wendy said back; also in a playful sounding tone.

"Then allow me to give you a little taste of revenge," Dipper said right before running up and tackling his girlfriend into the ocean.

* * *

 **Later than before…**

"So your great grandfather was a sergeant in World War One?" Dipper asked.

"Yeah, lost his right leg in combat. Which now that I remember the stories grandad used to tell, I think that battle we were in was probably the one where he lost it at. He also lost his right arm, and right eye in that war."

"Wow, guess we should've stayed a little bit longer to try and save his leg. Perhaps the other body parts as well."

"Eh, according to my dad he didn't mind losing them," Wendy admitted. "Heck, they say he used to brag about how proud he was to have lost those things in service to an honourable cause."

"Have to give him another wow! Pretty tuff man to survive that long with the damage he received to his body."

"Yeah, he was worshiped after returning home when the war ended."

"And yet he couldn't use his influence to keep Huck out of office."

"Yeah… let's just say that Huck did some things when he returned home to discredit my great grandfather's mental state to the point where everyone thought that the war drove him to near insanity. A miracle that he managed to avoid the mental hospital. It's one of the reasons why my family's always hated huck, and why my dad even went so far as to throw a party when the mayor died last summer."

"Oh, I remember that. A lot of people thought your dad did that to cheer the town up after most were mourning the mayor's death."

"Yeah, no! He did that specifically to celebrate the end of our family's most hated enemy, (besides Gideon)."

"Hmm... can't say I blame him given all that Huck did to your family and the rest of the world."

"Amen to that," Wendy agreed. "So wanna make out?"

Hearing this caused Dipper's eye to bulge up; followed by an eager smile to form on his face. "Like you have to ask," he responded right before Wendy grabbed him and pressed her lips against his as they made out on the rocks, on the beach, in front of a soothing sunset. A perfect way to end an amazing adventure, while also signifying the continuance of a wonderful relationship.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in 2013…**

"Hey, honey!" Sherman called out to his wife. "Have you seen Mabel? Earlier Dipper and Wendy said that they locked her in the shed as payback for multiple reasons including how she blogged about their love life without permission. But when I unlocked the shed a minute ago, she wasn't there. Oh and speaking of, have you seen Dipper and Wendy for that matter?"

"A friend of theirs from Gravity Falls came over a couple of hours ago and released her. They then left, said something about going to do very amazing," Sheryl responded from the living room. "As for Dipper and Wendy, I found a note the latter's bedroom door saying they went on one final date before she has to go back tomorrow. Really sweet I think."

Thinking about it for a moment, Sherman responded to his wife, "Okay, that works."

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Smooch, smooch, smooch," Mabel said as she pressed two dodo birds together so that it looked like they were making out; while Blendin watched from afar.

"Ha, ha, ha," Mabel giggled. "Dodo birds making out. Ha!"

 _ **The End!**_

* * *

 **Well, there we have it folks, another end to another great story. I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, especially retromania, who deserves a special thanks for requesting this story, and in developing the ideas for it.**

 **I admit that the certain parts regarding Mayor Eustace "Huckabone" Befufftlefumpter involvement in the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand seemed a bit, "mixed" but for a fanfic story about a cartoon, it works.**

 **Enjoy 2020 :) Oh and remember to follow, favourite, and review this story as well as my other fanfic creations.**


End file.
